A Wish Too Far: The Alter Ending
by AK1028
Summary: What if Trixie decided to stay at the end of 'A Wish Too Far? What would have happened? It won't be like 'Chaos', I can tell you that now! Will Trixie find out about Cosmo and Wanda? Will she get a fairy of her very own? Will I ever stop talking? AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Wish Too Far**

_**The Alter Ending**_

(We are on the school bus and we see Chester, A.J., and Timmy.)

Chester: Hey A.J.!

A.J.: Yeah?

Chester: Why did the orange go to the doctor?

A.J.: Who cares? It's just gonna end in a pun.

(Just then, the bus stops and Timmy looks out the window and sees Trixie Tang.)

Timmy: Oh my gosh! It's her! Trixie Tang!

Chester: Here we go again.

(Chester and A.J. mimic Timmy's every move as he talks.)

Timmy: She's the prettiest girl in school and today, she's gonna sit next to me!

A.J.: What makes today different?

Timmy: Today, she's gonna have a place to sit!

(Timmy pushes Chester and A.J. off the bus seat, and puts a reserved sign for Trixie in their place.)

Trixie: (She gets on.) Ahem!

Bus Driver: Oh! Sorry! (He speaks into the announcer.) Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely and popular, Trixie Tang! (As he talks spotlights light up and a disco ball appears.)

(Trixie walks past the seats in the bus.)

Tad and Chad: Hi, Trixie!

Trixie: Hello, popular boys, Tad and Chad.

(Tad and Chad sigh contentedly and slump down on their bus seats. Trixie then walks past Veronica.)

Veronica: Hey, Trixie!

Trixie: Hello, popular girl, yet less popular than me, Veronica.

(Trixie then walks past Timmy.)

Timmy: Hey, Trixie!

Trixie: Hello, empty bus seat.

Timmy: Darn it! Why doesn't she like me?

(Chester and A.J. pull away the reserved sign and get back on their seats.)

Chester: Dude, you're not popular!

A.J.: You see, popularity charts work out like this. (A.J. pulls out a pie chart.) Rich kids, 58%. Unpopular kids, 27%. Jocks, 20%.

Timmy: Where am I on the chart?

A.J.: (He points to the _'other'_ section on the chart.) _'Other'_ with me, Chester and that kid with the boil.

Elmer: Hi, Trixie!

Trixie: (She talks to him as she walks past.) Hello, other empty bus seat.

Timmy: Popular, huh? I can do that...

(That's when the scene changes to the cafeteria where it's lunch time. At the popular kids table, there a violinist playing. Timmy gets his lunch and he walks to the popular kids table.)

Popular kids: We're so popular!

Timmy: Uh...hi, everybody!

(Veronica glares at Timmy.)

Veronica: Guys, I keep glaring at him but he won't leave!

Tad: Group glare!

(At those words, all the popular kids glare at him while Timmy just stands there.)

Veronica: It's not working!

Chad: Quick! Plan B!

(The popular kids lift up their table and carry it away. Then the violinist goes to stand beside Timmy while playing a sad melody. The scene changes to the school hallway, where Timmy walks past the toilets.)

Timmy: (He reads the signs on the toilets' door, as he walks past.) _'Girls'_. _'Boys'_. _"Popular girls"_! _"Popular boys"_!

(Timmytries to go in the popular boys' toilet the Bouncer comes out and stops him.)

Bouncer: Whoa, hang on there, little not-popular boy. Denied.

Timmy: Aw, come on!

Bouncer: Don't blame me, blame the chart.

(The scene changes to Timmy's house, in his bedroom.)

Timmy: I can't believe I'm not popular!

Cosmo: Sure you are, Timmy! Your friends love you and so do we!

Wanda: Just look at our chart! (She holds up the chart.)

Timmy: 99.9% Timmy...0.1% other. What's the other?

Cosmo & Wanda: Timmy!

Timmy: Duh, you guys are my Fairy Godparents! You're supposed to love me. Lemme think... what do these popular kids have that I don't?

Cosmo: Besides the clothes and the looks and the money and stuff?

Timmy: Hey! That's it! You guys could give me that stuff to make me popular!

Wanda: But you'd be making friends for the wrong reason!

Timmy: So?

Cosmo: Well, you can't beat that logic!

(The scene changes to outside Timmy's house, the next morning.)

Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner: Bye, Timmy! Have a nice day at school! (And with that, they drive off in the car.)

Timmy: Okay, you guys, my parents are gone! Come on out!

(Cosmo and Wanda as squirrels jump out from a bush.)

Cosmo: Hey, Timmy! You should see the nuts we just-

Timmy: Upupup, bus coming, popularity needed. Move it.

Wanda: You could say please!

Timmy: Fine. Please move it! I wish I had clothes like the popular kids.

(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and _'poof'_ up popular clothes for him.)

Timmy: Yeah!

Wanda: Uh, Timmy...aren't there two words you'd like to say?

Timmy: You're right! Pinky ring! (He raises up his finger as they _'poof'_ up a ring.) Awesome!

Wanda: Oh look, the bus! (She points to the bus that just stopped outside Timmy's house.) Well, I guess we're done.

Timmy: Wait! You gotta come with me in case I need some more stuff! I wish you guys were cool hip-hop medallions!

(Cosmo and Wanda _'poof'_ themselves into medallions.)

Wanda: Today is gonna drag on forever.

Cosmo: Is today over yet?

(The scene changes to Timmy on the bus.)

A.J.: Timmy?

Chester: Dude, you look positively popular! Where'd you get all this stuff?

Timmy: Internet. Um, inheritance...I inherited the internet. (As Chester and A.J. sit on the bus seats beside him…) Upupup, seats taken. (And he shoves Chester and A.J. off the seat.)

A.J.: By who?

Timmy: Trixie!

Chester: And where are we supposed to sit?

(In another part of the bus….)

Elmer: (He speaks to Chester and A.J.) Hi, I'm Elmer! This is my boil, Bob!

(Trixie then walks by Timmy.)

Trixie: Timmy Turner?

Timmy: Mmm-hmm.

Veronica: No! It's a trap! No kid could get so popular so quick!

Trixie: (She shoves Veronica away.) My Spazmo friend does have a point. You've got the popular clothes. Let's see your popular smile.

Timmy: (He whispers to Cosmo and Wanda.) I wish I had shiny teeth! (And then Timmy shows his extremely shiny teeth to Trixie and Veronica.)

Veronica: My eyes! My perfect blue eyes! (She runs away.)

Trixie: Wow! May I grace you with my presence?

Timmy: It will be your honor.

Trixie: Oh you're good. (As she said that, she sits down beside him.)

(The scene changes to the school at the end of the school day, all the kids run out of the doors. Veronica still blinded by Timmy's teeth bumps into a wall, then misses a step and falls. Then Tad, Chad, Trixie and Timmy walk out.)

Chad: ...my parents said we could all get together at the country club.

Trixie: Well, my Mom said we could take the limo and go to Skippy Cheeses pizza place! And then buy it! (She giggles.)

(That's when they all look at Timmy.)

Timmy: Uh, my parents are out of town and, uh, they said we could have a party after school, at my, uh...mansion?

Chad: Wow; that kicks the crud out of my plan.

Trixie: Bye Timmy, we'll see you later at your mansion party!

(With that; Tad, Chad, and Trixie walk off.)

Timmy: I am so totally popular!

Chester: Creep.

Timmy: Oh! Hey, guys. How's it going? (Chester and A.J. look at the Bouncer behind Timmy and tremble.) Guys? Hey what's-

Bouncer: These two not-popular boys bothering you?

Timmy: No, no, it's fine.

Bouncer: Well, should I explain the chart? (He holds up the chart.)

Timmy: Really, I'm on it.

Bouncer: Okay. (He walks away.)

Timmy: Look, there's a party at my house tonight. I'm popular. You guys come, you get popular. Okay? Super! (He walks off.)

Chester: He's moved to the dark side of the chart now.

A.J.: You don't mean...

Chester: I'm afraid so. (He holds up a pink hat like the one Timmy usually wears.) Elmer, you're the new Timmy.

Elmer: Neat! Can my boil have a hat too?

(The scene changes to Timmy's house.)

Timmy: (He speaks to Cosmo and Wanda.) I wish you were back to normal. Hey, about today? It seemed like I got on your nerves with all my wishing.

Wanda: Well, it was the selfish, thoughtless, rude, abrasive way you wished that annoyed us, sweetie.

Timmy: Yeah, I thought so. So, I made you a list of what I'll need for the party tonight at my mansion! (He holds up a long list.)

Cosmo: (He looks at the list.) But Timmy, you don't have any of these things!

Timmy: That's where you guys come in! Just make with the magic, okay?

Wanda: But you'll just be making friends because of the stuff-

Timmy: Upupup, did I wish for a moral?

Wanda: No...

Timmy: Let's get shallow. Ready? Party favors! Balloons! Stereo! Balloons! Butlers! Chips and dip! Sodas! A disco ball! (Cosmo and Wanda _'poof'_ up each items as Timmy wishes it.) And now a mansion to put it all in!

(As they raise up their wands, it makes a fizzling noise.)

Timmy: Hey! What gives? I'm still in a house-house!

Cosmo: Our wands have been shut off!

Timmy: By who? (Suddenly they all get _'poofed'_ to a courtroom.) Huh? Where am I? I'm in Fairy Court?

Judge: Order, order! (He slams his gavel.) The case of the fairies vs. Timmy Turner is now in session.

Timmy: What's going on?

Wanda: You're being sued by Fairy World and Jorgen von Strangle is the persecutor!

Timmy: Don't you mean prosecutor?

Wanda: No!

Cosmo: I gonna be the defense attorney!

Wanda & Timmy: No!

(Cosmo _'poofs'_ himself into the defense attorney in a suit and glasses.)

Cosmo: And for my first legal maneuver, I'd like to make a motion! (He starts dancing.)

Jorgen: I'd like to approach the bench.

Judge: Very well.

Jorgen: Spot me, tiny fairy. (Cosmo stands behind Jorgen, who lifts a huge barbell.) I call to the stand, Timmy Turner!

(Timmy gets _'poofed'_ to the stand.)

Jorgen: Timmy Turner, is it true over the last few days you wished for new clothes, jewels and a new house in order to obtain new friends?

Timmy: Yes.

Jorgen: Ha! Your witness.

(Cosmo approaches the bench.)

Cosmo: Hi Timmy! Look! I'm lawyer! (He puts on a fireman's hat.) Now I'm a fireman! Wheee! (He speaks to the jury.) Now, I'm just a simple fairy-slash-lawyer-slash-fireman, but Jorgen misses the point. There are many redeeming qualities to Timmy! (He speaks to Timmy.) Isn't it true that you also wished for new shoes, new sunglasses, butlers and shiny teeth?

Timmy: Yes.

Cosmo: What a selfish punk! The defense rests!

Wanda: That's your laser targeted defense?

Cosmo: I'm a fireman, not a laser technician! (He _'poofs'_ up lab goggles and a white coat.) Now I'm a laser technician!

Jorgen: One last question. After bestowing all these wonderful things upon you, did you ever once thank your fairy godparents?

Timmy: No. I-I guess I didn't. I should have. And I'm really sorry.

Judge: Well, he said he was sorry...

Jorgen: GRRRR! (He aims his wand at the judge.)

Judge: I mean, guilty! Timmy Turner, you lose your godparents!

(The crowd gasps.)

Timmy: No!

Cosmo: (He sees Wanda glaring at him.) Don't look at me; I'm just a coal miner.

(The scene changes to another part of the courtroom.)

Timmy: Guys... I'm sorry.

Wanda: Aw, that's okay, Timmy. Tomorrow we'll...

(That's when both Cosmo and Wanda fall into each other's arms and sob.)

Jorgen: Time to go home, tiny, ungrateful, Earth boy.

Timmy: (He takes his hat off.) Here, I want you guys to have this.

Wanda: Your only pink hat?

Timmy: Oh I can always wish for... Oh, right. (Jorgen then _'poofs'_ Timmy home. Timmy is _'poofed'_ back to his room and lands on a table.) Where am I? (He looks at himself.) My clothes, they're still cool. And the party gifts, they're still here! The party! Cosmo, Wanda, I can still be popular, I can- (Then he sees the empty fishbowl. He walks up to it and looks determined.)

(The scene changes to outside Timmy's house, when the party guests are arriving. Then Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica see Timmy dressed in his usual clothes, but without his pink hat.)

Trixie: What happened?

Veronica: Trixie, it's a trap. I told you, I knew. See?

Timmy: Guys, I don't have a mansion or a party or any of that stuff. I just faked it to get you to like me.

Trixie: But it worked!

Timmy: Yeah, but I want friends who like me for who I am, not what I have. [_to Chester, A.J._] I'm sorry I didn't figure that out earlier.

Tad: Wow, I never thought of it that way.

Timmy: Really?

Chad: Yeah, but who cares? We're rich! Hey everybody, except Timmy, Chester, A.J. and the boil kid, party at my yacht!

Trixie: No!

(To this, the popular kids and the unpopular kids gasp.)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And this is just the beginning!<em>

_Timothy: Stay tuned for more surprises than you can see coming!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Trixie: And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda: (She and Cosmo along with the judge and Jorgen are watching this from Fairy World. She is in shock and her jaw has dropped to the ground.) I…I don't believe it!

Cosmo: (He is dressed like a dentist.) Don't ask me what's going on. I'm just a dentist. (He _'poofs'_ into a salon stylist outfit.) Now, I'm a salon stylist!

Trixie: (She is making an angry fist.) I agree with Timmy. Why you should have friends if they only like you for the stuff that you have?

Veronica: (Her voice is cracking.) W-what are you trying to say Trixie?

Trixie: I-I'm a tomboy! (To this, everyone gasps, even Timmy.) That's right! But I lied about it so I could prove my mother wrong about me... But, I've finally had enough! I'm going to hang with Timmy and his friends and be me!

(Another round of gasps as Veronica faints at this news.)

Chester: (He sounds clueless and shakes his head in confusion.) Dudes, what's the genius take on this?

A.J.: It seems that Trixie wants to join us.

Chester: (He still sounds clueless.) Ooh...

(A.J. smacks his forehead, HARD.)

Timmy: And that's great! (Elmer walks away, sadly. He takes the hat from Chester.) Hey, hold on, dude! (He puts the hat on Elmer's head.) There! Now, you're first runner up Timmy. And if the real Timmy is unable to fulfill his duties, you step in.

Elmer: Uh, has that ever happened?

Chester: (Rather quickly.) No.

Elmer: Wow! I have a dream!

Trixie: (She turns to Timmy.) Timmy?

Timmy: Yes? (Trixie kisses him on the lips, making him faint, happily. The popular kids and the unpopular kids gasp at this as Tad is the one to faint this time and he lands on top of the knocked out Veronica.)

Chad: Let's get out here before we lose our sanity like Trixie has! (He thinks.) _And once she's done celebrating, I'll tell on her to her father._

(The popular kids leave.)

Wanda: There! Does that look like a bad kid to you?

Judge: No, no it doesn't. Hmm. I rule in favor of the defendant!

Jorgen: Eh, but, your honor, I...uh...

(Wanda glares at the Jorgen and her hair is on fire.)

Jorgen: (He looks scared.) ...I agree. On one condition!

(The scene changes to Timmy's room where Timmy stares sadly at his empty fishbowl.)

Timmy: (He sighs.) I miss 'em already.

(That's when then Cosmo and Wanda _'poof'_ back.)

Cosmo: Hi, Empty Bus Seat!

Wanda: Did you miss us?

Timmy: Only a whole lot! (He gives them both a hug.)

Wanda: The judge saw you stand up to the popular kids, got Trixie to stand up for herself, he decided to give you another chance!

(That's when Cosmo and Wanda _'poof'_ up Timmy's pink hat.)

Timmy: Woo hoo!

(Jorgen _'poofs'_ in with an explosion.)

Jorgen: But you were still ungrateful! And for that, you must pay! (He raises his wand and causes a huge boil to appear on Timmy's face, then he _'poofs'_ away.)

Cosmo: Wow, with a boil that big, you aren't going to anything social for a while!

Wanda: Too bad all this party stuff has to go to waste...

Timmy: Hmm... Or does it?

(The scene changes to Cosmo and Wanda sipping tea at a floating table.)

Wanda: Wow! It sure was nice for Timmy to throw us a party for a change!

(Timmy, dressed like a butler, walks up to serve his godparents, covering the boil with his hat.)

Timmy: More tea, Mr. and Mrs. Godparent?

Cosmo: Sure!

(Timmy accidentally drops the hat, revealing the boil.)

Cosmo & Wanda: Eww!

(The Bouncer appears out of nowhere.)

Bouncer: You want I should explain the chart?

Cosmo & Wanda: Yes!

(The scene changes to the bus, Monday.)

Trixie: (She is sitting with Chester and A.J. Elmer is nearby but not in earshot range. She looks up and doesn't see Timmy.) Where's Timmy? I haven't seen him for three days.

Chester: (He shrugs.) Search me.

A.J.: I rather not do that...

Timmy: (He comes onto the bus, no longer with the boil. Cosmo and Wanda are his backpack and notebook. He waves at his friends and girlfriend.) Hey, guys!

Chester: Dude, where have you been?

Timmy: Long story. I had...a boil on my face and I just could NOT do anything social.

A.J.: (He shakes his head.) We didn't need to know that...but it's good to have you back.

Timmy: Like I said the other night, it is good to be back.

Trixie: I'll say! (She kisses him on the cheek.)

Timmy: (He blushes.) Awww, Trixie!

Chad: (He is thinking.) _Celebrate while you can, Trixie Tang. But we will have your father bring you back to your senses...sooner or later._

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Oh no, this could mean trouble for our heroes.<em>

_Timmy: 'Could mean'?_

_Timothy: I'm with Timmy on this one, Aim. It IS trouble._

_Trixie: And very BIG trouble at that._ _Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

(The scene changes to the cafetria, lunch time. Trixie is sitting with Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Elmer.)

Chester: I've got to admit. Have you sitting with us, Trixie, is kind of weird.

A.J.: (He nods in agreement.) I agree.

Trixie: (She giggles.) Would you rather have me be mean to you?

Chester & A.J.: (They quickly shake their heads to this.) No way!

(Timmy, Trixie, and Elmer laugh at this. Sanjay comes over.)

Sanjay: (He waves at them.) Hey, Timmy! I see the rumors are true! Trixie Tang is hanging out with you!

Trixie: I don't mean to be rude but...who are you?

Timmy: Oh, Trixie. This is Sanjay. He is one of my back up friends. (He turns to Sanjay.) Sanjay, where have you been?

Sanjay: I've been sick, actually.

Chester: Sorry to here that, dude. (He turns to Elmer.) Oh, this is Elmer. Elmer, this is Sanjay.

Elmer: Nice to meet you!

Sanjay: Same here!

Veronica: (She, Tad, and Chad walk by.) Watch out guys, otherwise we might get Turner-itis.

Timmy: (The popular kids laugh. He rolls his eyes.) Oh, that's original.

Cosmo: (As Timmy's green jello.) Really? I've got to write that one down!

Wanda: (As Timmy's pink milk carton.) Cosmo, shush!

Chad: Enjoy your victory now, Turner. But we WILL tell...Trixie's father.

Trixie: (She gasps.) You wouldn't!

Tad: Guys, I don't think...

Chad: (He interrupts Tad.) You want to bet? You better think about things and get back to us by this time tomorrow...or we WILL tell your father.

(The popular kids leave.)

Timmy: What's so bad about them telling your dad that you are a tomboy?

Trixie: Dad would totally freak. I'm going to be a miserable kid this time tomorrow. (She leaves.)

Timmy: (He mutters under his breath.) A miserable kid, huh?

Cosmo & Wanda: Oh no.

(The scene changes to Timmy's house, later that day.)

Mr. Turner: Ooh, Timmy! We've got some news!

Timmy: (He is holding his fishbowl with Cosmo and Wanda.) You're going somewhere stupid and leaving me here with Vicky.

Mr. Turner: WRONG! We're going somewhere stupid and leaving you here with a new girl in town, Anna Smith.

(Mr. Turner opens the door and Anna is standing there.)

Anna: Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

Mrs. Turner: Vicky wasn't feeling well all of the sudden so Anna voluntered to watch you.

Anna: (She comes in.) Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. I can TOTALLY handle this.

Mr. & Mrs. Turner: Bye, Timmy!

(Mr. & Mrs. Turner leave. Anna turns to Timmy and they both smile.)

Timmy: Nice acting, Nance.

(Anna turns into Nacey Cortex.)

Nacey: Thanks, sport. (Cosmo and Wanda _'poof'_ out.) Now, what's up?

Wanda: Well, do you remember what we told you about what happened the other night?

Nacey: (She nods.) I remember. What about it?

Timmy: Well, I was wondering if you could talk to Jorgen and convince him to give Trixie a...

Jorgen's voice: HOLD EVERYTHING! (A big explosion occurs and he has _'poofed'_ in.)

Nacey: What are you trying to do, Jorgen? Let Mexico know that Timmy has fairies?

Cosmo: Ooh, I've never been to Mexico. (He _'poofs'_ up marcass and a sombero.) But, I heard its muy grande! ...that's Spanish for something.

Jorgen: Look, Nance. I appreciate that you agree with Turner's plan to give Miss Tang a fairy but right now, Turner is on my bad side right now.

Nacey: (She rolls her eyes.) Look, Jorgen. I appreciate that you are an advocate of Da Rules and being grateful but I think Trixie is in need of a fairy.

Jorgen: (He sighs.) Very well. I will put the wheels in motion right away.

Timmy: Thanks, Jorgen!

Jorgen: (He huffs.) But, remember. Miss Tang needs to find out that Turner has fairies on her own. (With that, he _'atomic poofs'_ away.)

Wanda: Well, at least Jorgen listened to you.

Nacey: Probably because I'm here.

Timmy: Either way, I can't wait for tomorrow! This is going to be awesome! I wonder who Trixie will get as her fairy?

(The scene changes to the Tang manor, Trixie's room.)

Trixie: (She sighs, sadly.) I'm going to be the worse kid in the world tomorrow. (She sees a nine ball. She picks it up.) Oh, magic nine ball. Will I get my ex-friends to back off? (The magic nine ball says _'Sorry, sweetie'_.) Darn it! (She throws the nine ball aside and it breaks open. Iris _'poofs'_ in.)

Iris: Well, I could help you with that!

Trixie: (She gasps.) W-who are you?

Iris: My name is Iris and I'm your... (A neon sign appears behind her with the lettering _'Fairy God Parent'_.) Fairy God Parent!

Trixie: (She looks confused.) Fairy God Parent?

Iris: Yeah, we get assigned to miserable kids like yourself. But, there are a few things you ought to know about first...

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of chapter 3!<em>

_Timothy: This has been SO awesome!_

_Timmy: You said it, Timothy!_

_Trixie: Please read and review!_ _And think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie: (She raises an eyebrow.) Like what for instance?

Iris: Well, you can't tell anyone about me for starters except for kids who also have fairy godparents.

Trixie: Wow. NEVER expected Crocker to be right.

Iris: I know, it is freaky. (She shakes her head to get back to where she was.) Anyways; if you do tell anyone about me, Jorgen Von Strangle is going to show up and take me away from you.

Trixie: Who's Jorgen Von Strangle?

(Just then, an explosion happens and Jorgen has _'poofed'_ in along with Nacey, who was hanging on to Jorgen.)

Jorgen: That would be me, tiny Earth human.

Iris: Trixie Tang, this is my boss, the enforcer of Da Rules, and the head fairy: Jorgen Von Strangle.

Trixie: (She is frightened.) U-uh, pleased to meet you?

Nacey: Jorgen, I think you're scaring her.

Jorgen: (He is right in front of Nacey's face. He shouts.) I LIKE SCARING TINY EARTH HUMANS!

Nacey: (She fixes her hair seeing that Jorgen blew it out.) And currently, you're scaring me, thank you very much!

Trixie: (She is scared of Nacey too.) W-who a-are you and are you a fairy too?

Nacey: (She points at herself.) Who me? (Trixie nods and she answers, quickly.) Oh, heavens no!

Iris: Trixie Tang, I also like you to meet the Champion of the N. Sanity Isle League, Nacey _"Nance"_ Rose Cortex. And she so happens to be Jorgen's best friend.

Trixie: Whoa...that's pretty cool. (She realizes.) Wait. N. Sanity Isle as in thee N. Sanity Isle from the _'Crash Bandicoot'_ video games?

Nacey: (She giggles.) That's correct. Although, I'm NOT so sure about the _'thee'_ part. (She giggles again as the doorbell goes off.) Sounds like you have some kind of company.

Jeff: [Trixie's father.] (He shouts up to her, seeing that he is downstairs.) Beatrice, could you come down here?

Trixie: (She cringes at this.) Beatrice?

Iris: (She looks confused.) Uh, what did you do?

Trixie: Didn't Jorgen tell you?

Iris: Not really... (She glares at Jorgen.)

Jorgen: I better get out of here, Nance. (He _'poofs'_ out.)

Nacey: (She sounds sacrastic.) Thanks for giving her the much needed information and leaving me holding the bag, Jorgen. (She rolls her eyes and then turns to Iris.) Let Trixie explain it to you once she goes downstairs and she sees what her father wants.

Iris: Okay, Nance. (With that, Nacey zaps away.) You go on downstairs. I'll be right behind you.

Trixie: Okay, Iris. (She goes downstairs and sees her father and Chad standing there.)

Jeff: Honey, why on Earth is Chad saying that you are a tomboy?

Trixie: (She is hestitating.) Well, uh... (She sees Iris disguised as her braclet.) I don't know. I just wish he was gone!

(Iris waves her wand and _'poof'_!)

Chad: (He is under the spell.) I've got to go now, Mr. Tang. See you later. (He leaves.)

Jeff: Honey, what in the world was THAT all about?

Trixie: (She shrugs as she rushes upstairs.) No idea, dad! I'm pretty sure it was NOTHING important! (She gets back to her room and closes the door. She sighs as Iris _'poofs'_ out.) That was WAY too close for comfort.

Iris: Trixie, what is going on? As you know, Jorgen didn't really fill me in on the details.

Trixie: Well, recently, I had confessed to everyone in school that I was a tomboy.

Iris: (She shrugs.) That doesn't sound so bad.

Trixie: (She rolls her eyes.) Yeah but if my dad finds out, he'll disown me for sure! I can't let that happen, Iris. I just can't. (She collaspes and brings her knees to her face. She starts to cry.)

Iris: (She floats down to Trixie and hugs her.) There, there. Everything will get better. I'll help you get through this, I swear that I will.

Trixie: (As she is crying, she hugs back.) T...thank you, Iris.

Iris: You are VERY welcomed. (They let go of one another.) C'mon, it's been a long day and I think we BOTH need our rest.

Trixie: Yeah. (Iris _'poofs'_ her into her pajamas.) Thanks!

Iris: Your welcome! (She turns into a purple cat as Trixie climbs into bed.) Good night, Trixie.

Trixie: Good night, Iris. (The two girls fall asleep.)

(The scene changes to Timmy's house, the next morning.)

Mrs. Turner: (Timmy is in his room. She shouts up.) Timmy, breakfast!

Timmy: (He shouts down.) Coming mom! (Cosmo and Wanda appear.) Are you sure that Trixie's fairy can't tell her about you guys?

Wanda: I'm afraid not, sport. She'll have to figure it out on her own.

Cosmo: (Timmy looks down.) Look on the bright side. At least you know that she has a fairy.

Timmy: Yeah, I just don't know who.

Wanda: Oh, you'll find out once Trixie figures things out.

Timmy: I hope you're right, Wanda.

Cosmo: She's always right, Timmy. Even when we're dancing. (Wanda shoots him a look.) What? It's true!

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 4!<em>

_Timmy: I hope we're not on a golf course. I be over the par. *laughs*_

_Timothy: Bad joke, Timmy._

_Trixie: I agree!_

_Cosmo: *He 'poofs' in* Yay! Reading and reviewing time! And thinking outside of the box...whatever that means!_

_Wanda: *She also 'poofs' in and grabs his ear* Cosmo, get back here. You have to go to the dentist!_

_Cosmo: No, I don't want to go to the salon!_

_Wanda: Dentist!_

_Cosmo: Not if you have it your way..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**'Power Mad'**_

_The Mixed Up Verison_

The scene changes to Timmy's house, March 22. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are playing a virtual reality video game which involves them dodging thrown carrots.

Timmy commented, "This is AWESOME!"

Cosmo gets with a couple carrots and he says, "Ow! Who said that carrots aren't a weapon?"

Just then, Cosmo gets hit again and loses.

Timmy realized something and started to say, "Wait a minute..." He un-masks one of the ninjas and discovers that it is a bunny. He added, upset, "These are just ninja bunnies!" Timmy takes off the virtual reality helmet. He yells, "Cosmo, Wanda! You made a bad video game!"

Vicky yells as she is coming in, "TWERP!" Vicky busts in as Cosmo and Wanda _'poof' _into the fishbowl. She asks him, furious, "What's going on?"

Timmy shrugged and answered, "Just playing a game."

Vicky looks around and responds, "Well, since there is nothing wrong and/or suspicious, just keep it down. I'm trying to watch my shows."

With that, Vicky leaves and Cosmo and Wanda appear.

Timmy huffed, going to the bathroom, "That's it! As soon as I get out of the bathroom, I'm wishing for a video game that you can't wish yourself out of and that it was a challenging!"

As he goes into the bathroom, Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish. The video game causes a power surge around the neighborhood due to the immense power used to create the game. Chester and A.J. feel it, where the scene changes to them on the street.

Chester commented to A.J., "Dude, Timmy must have a new video game!"

A.J. responded, "Let's go check it out!"

And with that, they go for Timmy's house. Meanwhile; at Trixie's manor, Trixie and Iris sense the new video game too.

Trixie told her fairy godmother, "Iris, I think Timmy has a new video game!"

Iris responded, "Then, let's go check it out!"

With that, they head out for Timmy's house after Iris _'poofs' _herself into Trixie's bracelet. Back at Timmy's house; Chester, Trixie, and A.J. arrive.

Chester pointed out, "Timmy's new game must be something if we ALL came."

They look around for their friend but they see Timmy isn't there.

Trixie asked, "Where is he?"

"He's probably in the bathroom," A.J. answered, "He always goes at 6:13."

"Really," Chester asked, "He seemed more like a 7:43 whizzanitor."

"Ew," Trixie said, still maintain some high standards.

"Well," said A.J., "Let's just start it without him."

Iris whispered to Trixie, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Trixie repeated her godmother, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It gives us a chance to tease Timmy if the game is bad," Chester told her.

With that, Chester and A.J. put on the virtual reality helmets and Trixie followed suit, still unsure. Timmy comes back and sees that his friends and girlfriend are playing the new video game. After Chester and A.J. insult Timmy while they are in the game, despite Trixie's standing up for him, Timmy goes to hit the reset button mainly on Chester and A.J. However, Wanda tells and warns him if the game is turned off while they're in there or if they lose their three lives, they'll disappear forever and the same goes for Trixie...and Iris, who is in there as well and that's unknown to Timmy. Timmy tries to wish them out of the game.

But Cosmo said that he wished for a game that you can't wish yourself out of. Wanda says that the only way they get out of the game was to beat the game or to take off the helmets. Timmy questions to them that they don't do anything halfway. Cosmo states in response no and that he and Wanda are two halves of a whole idiot. Soon Timmy realizes that the game is using way too much energy, and that if Vicky uses too much energy, it will turn the game off. Vicky attaching dozens of appliance plugs to a single electrical outlet which is not helping the situation.

If she blows a fuse in the house then the game will turn off with everyone still inside of it completely gone forever. Timmy goes into the video game to find Chester, A.J., Trixie, and Iris. Cosmo and Wanda try to prevent Vicky from using too much electricity. Cosmo and Wanda pull out all of Vicky's appliance's plugs and _'poof'_ themselves into the TV and act out various programs to distract her. Timmy, still on level one loses a life to one of the shredder balls.

Timmy is shocked and angered by this as he asks himself, "What am I, four?"

In another level; Chester, A.J., and Trixie climbing monkey bars across a canyon on another level when another power surge caused it to briefly disappear. They both nearly fell into the canyon, but Chester was able to catch onto it when it reappeared. A.J. was not so fortunate, and plummeted into the canyon, losing a life. Trixie does try and save him but she too, loses a life. Timmy's next challenge is an underwater version of his Aunt Gertrude's house. Timmy finds a Wanda coin, and wishes he had cheeks of steel, which Aunt Gertrude the giant crab wanted to pinch. The cheeks are too hard for the crab, and she explodes into pieces, allowing Timmy to move onto the next level.

Timmy catches up with Chester, A.J., and Trixie. While fooling around, A.J. pushes Chester off a desk, causing him to lose a life. Chester nearly tries to get revenge by throwing A.J. off. Trixie DOES get thrown off on her own before that, losing a life. Timmy and Trixie stops Chester from doing that to A.J. Timmy tries to convince his friends and girlfriend to end the game by taking off the helmets but it does not work. Vicky realizes that all the plugs came out and plugs them back in. The power goes out, but Cosmo powers back up the video game by using a treadmill as the power supply. He is using a steak on a string suspended in front of him to help him keep his motivation up.

Timmy tries to stop his friends from proceeding and tries to convince them to take the helmets off, but they don't want to. A.J. questions if they disappear forever if they lose all their lives and Timmy cannot find an answer to that. They contest that there is only one level left. They go into the portal leading to the final level, with Timmy going after them. Timmy and his friends appear in his house and he assumes they are back in the real world, much to Timmy's relief and Trixie, A.J., and Chester's dismay. However Timmy realizes his helmet is still on meaning they are still in the game. This means that they are on the last level after all. Suddenly, the living room turns red and a fissure appears in the ground. The boss that comes out is a giant, robotic Vicky.

All of them lose one life after Vicky crushes them with her foot, so they are all left with one life left. Vicky then tries to crush Trixie, Chester, and A.J. with her spike butt, but Timmy knows they will be gone forever if she succeeds. So Timmy saves Trixie, Chester, and A.J. from getting crushed by Vicky by sacrificing his last life. With A.J. noting that, even though it was virtual, it was kind of cool to him and Trixie thinks that it was VERY brave of Timmy, not knowing that it wasn't virtual. Even though he was supposedly gone forever, Timmy had fortunately earned enough points for an extra life.

Timmy sees a Cosmo coin, but it is being guarded by the Vicky robot, so he and his friends and girlfriend team up to get the coin. The four of them all used objects from the living room to protect themselves from Robot Vicky's attacks. Timmy reaches the Cosmo coin which causes Cosmo to appear. Timmy wishes for something to stop Vicky, which ends up being his parents, who come in and dismiss Robot Vicky from her babysitting duties, causing her to scream in defeat and melt into a puddle. When Timmy, Trixie, and his friends beat and exit the game, Vicky barges into Timmy's room.

She yells at Trixie, Chester, and A.J. to get out of the house, to which they obey while saying quick goodbyes to Timmy. Vicky wants Timmy to re-wire the house so Vicky can continue to watch her shows, but Timmy tricks into wearing the video game helmet. She ends up in the video game, and then Timmy falls on the floor with laughter as he watches Vicky painfully run into the shredder tether balls and then encounter lobster Aunt Gertrude.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Phew! Sorry I couldn't put the quotes in but I was behind in my other works.<em>

_Timothy: It was still pretty good._

_Timmy and Trixie: Kids in the room!_

_Random kid: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_

_Everyone: Too random…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tootie's Discovery**

(The scene changes to March 24.)

Tootie: (She gets on the bus. She sees Chester, A.J., and Timmy...with Trixie sitting next to him. She gasps, surprised.) Timmy!

Timmy: (He looks up and he sounds just as surprised.) Tootie?

A.J.: (He snickers to Chester.) Tootie cooties.

(Chester keeps quiet.)

Trixie: Who's Tootie?

Timmy: Icky Vicky's little sister...and she happens to have a REALLY weird crush on me.

Tootie: What are you doing with HER?

Timmy: (He rolls his eyes.) Tootie, she's my girlfriend now.

Tootie: WHAT? (Everyone rubs their ears at this, even the disguised Cosmo, Wanda, and Iris. She calms down.) You listen to me, Timmy Turner. You maybe with Trixie now but sooner or later, you'll be back to me. (She walks off.)

Timmy: Wow. I was expecting her to REALLY go off.

A.J.: She did...sorta.

Chester: (He rolls his eyes.) Anyways dude. You know that Tootie won't give up until she gets you.

Timmy: (He sighs.) I know.

Trixie: Mind if I ask how all of this started?

Timmy: Well, when I was seven, Vicky came over to watch me and she brought Tootie with her since her parents were out. Anyways; we were playing like friends until Vicky, not liking that we were having fun, came upstairs. I had Tootie hide and I NEVER told Vicky where she was hiding. Of course, that was the last thing I remember...

Chester: (Trixie was gapping at this.) Afterwards, Tootie started to chasing after Timmy.

A.J.: Since Timmy was the first boy EVER to stand up to Vicky that Tootie knows. That's why Tootie cooties likes him so much.

Trixie: ...well. I see why Tootie likes you but why can she be happy for you instead of predicting that you would go after her?

Timmy: I say it is because she thinks that you're just dating to me to get something you want.

Trixie: That IS what I'm doing. I'm dating you to get my freedom. (She kisses him on the cheek, making him faint. She giggles.) I guess he's not used to me kissing him.

A.J. and Chester: Oh yeah...

(Everyone is laughing at this while Tootie is squirming at this. The scene changes to after school.)

Chester: (He is alone, thinking.) _Timmy sure is lucky to have Tootie chasing after him. But, I do agree with him that Tootie needs to move on...and hopefully_ (he blushes) _maybe she'll chase after me. But, who am I kidding? That would NEVER..._ (He hears a scream. He speaks.) Tootie! (He runs towards Tootie's house where he sees Vicky tormenting Tootie.) LEAVE HER ALONE! (He pushes Vicky away from Tootie. Vicky lands on the ground.) Leave her alone, Icky Vicky!

Tootie: (She gets hearts in her eyes.) Chester?

Vicky: You? You're going to regret that.

Chester: SO NOT! (He ducks her punch and trips her up, knocking her out.) That was easier than I thought...

Tootie: Chester! (She hugs him and kisses him.) You've saved me!

Chester: Aw, sucks. But, what about Timmy?

Tootie: (As they are walking away.) Who? (She and Chester leave.)

(Vicky gets up as Trixie comes over...with money.)

Trixie: Thanks, Vicky.

Vicky: It beats her talking about YOUR boyfriend.

Trixie: I agree! ...just don't tell Timmy about this.

Vicky: Believe me, he WON'T hear it from me.

(Trixie leaves.)

Iris: Nice job, Trixie.

Trixie: Yeah and now both Chester and Tootie are happy. Things are going to be a bit better now.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timothy: When will Timmy learn of this? When Timmy learn of Iris? When will Cosmo stop being an idiot?_

_Cosmo: *He 'poofs' in* HEY! I don't insult you, you know._

_Timmy: That's true… Please read and review!_

_Trixie: And think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

(The scene changes to Wednesday, in the afternoon. Using Cosmo as a skateboard and Wanda as a skate helmet, Timmy was on his way home.)

Timmy: You guys; it's weird.

Wanda: What's weird, sport?

Cosmo: Other than the bucked teeth too short for your age thing?

Timmy: (He ignores Cosmo.) Well, I haven't seen Tootie in a while. She usually stalking me as soon as I left school.

Wanda: You're right about that, Timmy.

Cosmo: Maybe she gave up or... (he sees Tootie...with Chester, lovey-dovey) she fell in love with Chester!

Timmy: What? (He looks up and sees Chester and Tootie together. His mouth clangs open.)

Tootie: (She and Chester come over.) Oh, hi Timmy. Sorry that I can't chat but me and Chester are going to be late for the movies.

Chester: Yeah and even though I can't afford it, it's fun taking her there! See you later, dude! (He and Tootie leave.)

Timmy: WOW! I NEVER thought that Chester and Tootie would get together. (He freaks out and faints.)

(The scene changes to Trixie's manison. Trixie and Iris are playing video games. Trixie has won another game.)

Trixie: AWESOME! I won another one!

Iris: Well, you can't say that I'm not trying.

Trixie: (She giggles.) That's true. (Iris' wand rings.) Is that my cell phone or your wand?

Iris: My wand. (She lifts it up.) Hello? (We see the image of an elder fairy. She has curly hair like Iris only hers is a beautiful black color. She has purple eyes and wearing a purple housedress.) MOM?

Trixie: (She is confused.) Mom?

Iris: Yeah...it's my mom, Ellen. (To her mom.) What's up mom?

Ellen: Iris, could you do me a favor? Todd, your father, has gone off to Big Daddy's place and your brother has been SO busy to go and fetch him. Could you go and get him?

Iris: Ugh, you know how much Big Daddy bothers me. Even though he's Blonda and Wanda's father...

Ellen: Iris, please.

Iris: (She sighs.) Alright, mom. I'll go get dad. But tell my brother that he owes me one!

Ellen: Deal! Bye, sweetheart! (Her image disappears.)

Trixie: (She looks confused.) You have a brother?

Iris: An annoying older brother. (She shakes her head.) Anyways, let's go get my father.

Trixie: Okay but you'll have to tell me who Blonda and Wanda are later.

Iris: Deal!

Trixie: I wish we were in Fairy World! (_'POOF'_! She and Iris find themselves in Fairy World, outside of Big Daddy's garbage plants.) Uh, why are we at a garbage plant?

Iris: Big Daddy is the tycoon of taking care of magical garbage and sticky magic. He's a Mafia style type of person.

Trixie: He sounds really dangerous, Iris.

Iris: He's okay...so long as you stay on his good side.

Trixie: Well, then let's go in then.

Iris: Okay. (They go in.) I still don't understand why daddy likes this place... (They reach the reception desk.) Uh, hi. Is Todd Studwell here?

Receptionist: Yes, he's with Big Daddy. Please go on in, Iris. You and your godchild.

Iris: Thanks. (They go into the hallway.)

Trixie: Have you been here before?

Iris: Too many times to count. My brother is always busy because of his job so I'm the one who has to get dad all of the time. (They enter Big Daddy's office where they see Big Daddy and an elderly fairy. He has thick purple hair, purple eyes, wearing a purple tuxedo.) Dad!

Todd: Iris, (he floats over to her and kisses her on both cheeks) what are doing here? (He pauses.) Did your mother send you?

Iris: And my godchild.

Trixie: Pleased to meet you, Mr. Studwell. I'm Trixie Tang.

Todd: Ah, so this is your god child! It is an honor to meet you, Trixie. (He takes her hand and kisses it.) I'm Todd Studwell.

Big Daddy: And I'm Big Daddy. It's nice to meet you, you little meatball.

Trixie: (She looks at Iris, confused.) _'Meatball'_?

Iris: That means he likes you. That's how we Italians express it.

Trixie: (She looks surprised.) You're Italian?

Iris: Well, there is some Italian in my blood, yes.

Big Daddy: And this peach is a lot sweeter than her brother or my Wanda. That Cosmo is such a... (He says a few things in Italian.)

Trixie: What did he say?

Todd: Believe us, Trixie. You're better off NOT knowing.

Iris: Too true. (She turns to Big Daddy.) See you soon, Big Daddy!

Trixie: It was nice meeting you.

Todd: See you, B.G. I've got to get back to the ball and chain.

Iris: (She scolds.) Dad!

Todd: What? It's the truth.

Trixie: (She giggles as they _'poof'_ away. The scene changes to Trixie's bedroom, later that day.) Wow, Iris. You have one crazy family.

Iris: You don't have to tell me twice. Between my dad who goes to Big Daddy's everyday and my brother that works everyday...it's a wonder how I turned out so normal.

Trixie: That's easy! Luck of the draw! (They laugh and then a pause.) So, who ARE Cosmo and Wanda?

Iris: You can say that they are Fairy World's verison of Romeo and Juliet. Only difference is that Big Daddy hates that Wanda married Cosmo. And Mama Cosma hates that Cosmo married Wanda.

Trixie: ...wow.

Iris: You said it!

Trixie: I hope I get to meet them soon. ...I wonder if they have a godchild.

Iris: (She whispers.) Oh, you have NO idea.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timothy: Wow, that's one heck of a twist!_

_Timmy: You said it, Tim!_

_Trixie: Yeah, even I didn't even see it coming._ _Please read and review!_ _And think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Gland Plan**

_The Mixed Up Version_

The scene changes to Thursday afternoon, at Timmy's house. Timmy was having a good time with his fairy godparents. However, when Terrance came in, Cosmo and Wanda had to quickly disguise themselves. Poor Cosmo changed into a face cake...and almost got eaten! Luckily, Cosmo's screams of terror made Terrance lose his hunger rather quickly. Later that day, Wanda figured that Cosmo's fagaggily gland was going.

Timmy asked, "What the heck is a fagaggily gland?"

"It makes us fairies shape shift into different forms," Wanda explained, "Let's take you to Dr. Rip Studwell right away."

With a _'poof'_, the three of them went to Dr. Rip Studwell's office at the Fairy Hospital. Dr. Rip Studwell was in the middle of his, uh, work when our heroes _'poofed'_ in.

He saw Cosmo and said, "Ahuh. Ahuh. AHUH."

"What is it, Dr. Studwell," Wanda asked.

"Please call me Dr. Rip Studwell. And you're right, Wanda. His fagaggily gland is going."

Timmy asked, "What should we do?"

"Well," said the fairy doctor, "He'll need a transplant."

"A transplant," Wanda repeated, "Can we ask your sister her opinion?"

"You want Iris' opinion," Dr. Rip Studwell repeated, surprised.

Wanda nodded and added, "I know she spent some time at medical school before she decided to become a fairy godparent."

"Well," Dr. Rip Studwell said, sounding a bit upset, "Go ahead and call her up. What do I care?"

Timmy noticed this as Wanda ignored Dr. Rip Studwell and _'poofed'_ up a cell phone. She dialed Iris' cell phone number and it started to ring. The scene changes to Trixie's mansion and Iris heard her cell phone go off.

Iris floated over to it and wondered, "What does mom need NOW?" She answered and said, trying to sound pleasant, "Hello?"

"Iris," said Wanda, who was on the other line.

Iris was relieved to hear Wanda's voice for once.

Iris responded, "Hey, good to hear your voice, Wanda. What's up?"

"Well," Wanda answered, "Cosmo, Timmy, and I are at your brother's office. Cosmo's fagaggily gland is going."

"Sorry to hear that," Iris told her, sadly, "Can I help with anything?"

"Actually, yes you can," said Wanda, "You see, we need a second opinion about having a transplant. Could you come over with your godchild?"

Iris was stunned at this and asked Wanda, being VERY careful, "You sure that's a good idea with your godchild there?"

"Trixie needs to find out about Timmy being with us eventually," Wanda answered, "We better do it now BEFORE it gets too crazy."

Iris sighed, knowing Wanda was right.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Iris told her, "Bye."

With that, the two friends hanged up on one another.

Trixie asked, "That was Wanda?"

"Yeah and she wants me to go to my brother's office," Iris answered.

"Why," Trixie asked.

Iris explained, "Cosmo's fagaggily gland is going and she wants a second opinion about the transplant. I spent some time at medical school before I decided to become a fairy godparent."

"Wow," Trixie said, in awe of her fairy godmother.

"Yeah," Iris responded, "My brother is a fairy doctor. And when we get there, address him as Dr. Rip Studwell."

"Okay," Trixie said, "I wish we were at Dr. Rip Studwell's office!"

Iris waved her wand and with a _'poof'_, the two girls headed towards Dr. Rip Studwell's office. The scene changes back to Dr. Rip Studwell's office where Wanda, Cosmo, Rip, and Timmy were waiting for Iris. With a _'poof'_, Iris and Trixie appeared. And the first thing out of Trixie's mouth wasn't a greeting...it was a gasp. Dr. Rip Studwell thought she was gasping at him and quickly licked his cowlick. When she went over to TIMMY, Rip face faulted, anime style.

"Timmy," Trixie asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Cosmo and Wanda are my fairies," Timmy answered, "What are YOU doing here? Is Iris your fairy godmother?"

Trixie looked stunned and stammered, "H-how'd you know about her?"

Timmy sighed as he explained, "N-Nance and I asked Jorgen to give you one after what Chad said about telling your father."

Wanda added, "He was so concerned about you that he asked Nacey to talk to Jorgen so you could get a fairy."

"Are you going to break up with me," Timmy asked, sadly.

Trixie walked over to Timmy, lifted up his chin, and kissed him on the lips. Iris, Cosmo, and Wanda all awed at this while Rip looked a little jealous. Trixie broke out of the kiss with Timmy and he collapsed.

Cosmo said, as he changed into a fire hose, "I think he needs a plumber more than I do!"

Everyone laughed at this and that's when Iris got a good look at Cosmo.

She asked, "If we do this transplant, can we count Schnozmo to transplant your fagaggily gland to you?"

"Can't," Cosmo answered, which got Timmy and Trixie to look at him weirdly, "He's adopted."

"Then there is only ONE other opinion," Iris said, sadly.

"Anti-Cosmo," Wanda finished, practically knowing that was what Iris was going to say.

Iris nodded as Timmy said, "We better go and see Jorgen."

Trixie nodded and the five some went to Anti-Fairy prison.

Jorgen stated, "I still don't understand why you want to see Anti-Cosmo but go ahead."

They stopped at a cell and saw red glowing eyes.

Anti-Cosmo said, "Hello, Clarice."

Wanda asked, "Who's Clarice?"

Anti-Cosmo answered, "Oh so sorry! Can't see anything without my monocle!"

That's when he puts his monocle on as Timmy stated, "I don't know about this guys. Anti-Cosmo is the opposite of Cosmo...smart, evil...SMART!"

"Timmy has a point," Trixie agreed, "Are you sure that this is the only way to get Cosmo back to normal?"

"I'm sure," Iris answered, "I figured since Anti-Cosmo is Cosmo's opposite, his fagaggily gland must be going good."

"So, we have to have Anti-Cosmo released," Wanda asked her friend.

Iris nodded, slowly, not liking this either. Jorgen grimaced at this as well.

"I don't think that's a good idea, either," said a voice.

Everyone looked around as they all knew that voice... In a flash of light, Nacey Cortex appeared.

"Nance," said Jorgen, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Trixie, and Iris in unison.

"Miss Cortex," said Anti-Cosmo, rather coldly.

Nacey turned to the commander of the anti-fairies and said, "I don't like you being Cosmo's last choice either but we HAVE to let you go so we can save YOU and Cosmo."

Anti-Cosmo fixed his monocle and commented, "Miss Cortex, I like to point out that I am NO position to attack Turner and his friends. Seeing that Jorgen that has equipped me with this anti-flying and magic suit."

Trixie leaned into Timmy and asked, "Timmy, how do you meet him anyways?"

"Long story," Timmy answered.

Iris commented, "I fear that Anti-Cosmo has a point, Nance. We have to get Cosmo that fagaggily gland transplant."

Wanda didn't like this but she nodded as did Jorgen and Timmy. Jorgen let Anti-Cosmo out of the cell and Nacey quickly put some magical bindings around him.

"Nance," Timmy said, "Please, let him go. He's willing to help."

Nacey hesitantly let go of Anti-Cosmo knowing that Timmy was right. Anti-Cosmo was impressed that Timmy stood up to Nacey Cortex, the N. Sanity Isle Champion and once a Plumber's assistant.

Trixie smiled at her boyfriend and commented, "Nice job, Timmy. Now, let's get you to Iris' brother."

Anti-Cosmo nodded as the six of them went towards Dr. Rip Studwell's office. Jorgen and Nacey stayed there at the prison. After the transplant was done, Dr. Rip Studwell sighed.

Iris asked, "Rip, what's wrong?"

"I've got good news, bad news, worse news, and horrible news," Dr. Rip Studwell answered.

Wanda asked, "What's the good news?"

Dr. Rip Studwell answered, "Cosmo's transplant was a complete success! He'll be fine!"

Cosmo floated over as he and Wanda hugged.

Cosmo added, "I even got this cool scar!"

He lifted up his shirt and we see a star shaped scar on his chest.

Iris commented, "Nice stitch work, brother."

Dr. Rip Studwell smiled at his younger sister and reported, "The bad news is that their medical coverage won't cover it."

Cosmo and Wanda screamed.

Trixie asked, "What's the worse news?"

"Anti-Cosmo escaped," Dr. Rip Studwell answered.

This got screams out everyone except Rip.

Timmy asked, dreading the horrible news, "And the horrible news?"

"Anti-Cosmo is on my cell phone," Dr. Rip Studwell answered while giving Cosmo a phone, "And he called collect. Your insurance WON'T cover that, either."

"Hello," said Cosmo, "Yes, I'll accept the charges."

"Cosmo, ol' chap," said Anti-Cosmo on the other line, "I see no reason for us to battle. But I warn you, don't look for me."

Cosmo turned and Anti-Cosmo...was right there.

Anti-Cosmo commented, "I said DON'T look for me!" He turned to Wanda, Timmy, Trixie, and Iris and added, sounding like Cosmo, "Bye, Timmy! Bye, Wanda! Bye, Trixie! Bye, Iris!" He gasped and said, back to himself again, "Oh no!"

And with that, he _'anti-poofed'_ out of there.

Trixie said, freaked, "O-okay..."

"That was weird," Iris added.

"Yeah just as he left," Wanda finished, "Anti-Cosmo sounded just like Cosmo!"

"Yeah," Timmy said, "You don't think that more than their fagaggily glands got transplanted; do you?"

Cosmo pointed out, putting on a monocle and sounding like Anti-Cosmo, "Oh perish the thought!" He turned to Wanda and asked, "Clarice? What are you doing here? Have you seen Wanda?"

Wanda looked annoyed at Cosmo as Timmy, Trixie, and Iris laughed at this. Trixie turned to Timmy and kissed him on the lips yet again.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timothy: More is coming!_

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Trixie: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

(The scene changes to Saturday afternoon, Timmy's house. Timmy and Trixie are playing video games. They are alone. Trixie wins by two points.)

Trixie: Yes! I won!

Timmy: Pretty good game, Trix.

Trixie: _'Trix'_? What am I? A rabbit? Should I say _'what's up, Doc'_? (Timmy is a little surprised as she giggles.) Relax, Tim. I was only joking.

Timmy: (He thinks.) _'Phew, I thought she was serious there for a second...'_ (He speaks.) Sorry, Trixie. If you don't like it...

Trixie: (She blushes.) I do like it. Do you like Tim?

Timmy: (He blushes.) Yeah, I do. (There is silence between them, rather uneasy. He perks up.) Trix, wait right here! (He goes upstairs.)

Trixie: What the heck? (Timmy comes back in.) Tim, what gives?

Timmy: Well, I wanted to give this to you on your birthday but I think now is a better time. (He hands her a golden locket.)

Trixie: (She gasps.) Tim! It's...beautiful! But...how could you afford it?

Timmy: Actually, it belonged to my grandmother. I think it should grace the neck of the most beautiful girl I know.

Trixie: (She stunned.) Oh, Tim...I couldn't...

Timmy: (He puts it on her.) I want you too. I remember my parents telling me that my grandmother said that a pretty girl without a necklace is just a girl.

Trixie: (She blushes.) It sounds like you are close to your grandmother.

Timmy: (Trixie turns to him.) Actually, I barely knew her. She...died when I was five.

Trixie: I'm so sorry, Timmy.

Timmy: Don't be. I remember a few things about her. She used to make these apple crips that literally fell apart the minute someone tried to eat them. (Trixie giggles.) She did watch me at one time. I went to her house in Hill Valley.

Trixie: Isn't that like 65 miles north of here?

Timmy: Yup. I think I re-met Pappy then...

Trixie: Re-met?

Timmy: Yeah, he watched me when I was a baby and he let me suck on the pacifier for too long...

Trixie: (She giggles.) Ah, so that's how you got those great bucked teeth.

Timmy: (He blushes.) You know, it feels kind of weird having you complient me.

Trixie: Well, you deserve it. After all, you are the reason I have Iris.

Timmy: Speaking of Iris, where'd she _'poof'_ too? I know Cosmo and Wanda went to their house in Fairy World for the day but...

Trixie: Well, she said something about visiting someone named Adam.

Timmy: Uh, Trix. I don't know an Adam.

Trixie: Y-you don't? (Timmy shakes his head.) Then, where'd Iris go?

(The scene changes to Cupid's manison. We see Cupid and Iris there, drinking some tea.)

Cupid: A fairy godmother. I couldn't be more prouder of you.

Iris: (She blushes, slightly.) Thanks, Adam.

Cupid: (He blushes slightly as well.) You are VERY welcome, Iris.

(The scene changes to Timmy's house, the living room.)

Trixie: Well, I'm sure she's okay.

Timmy: Me too.

_Amie: That's the end of this chapter!_

_Tim: Looking pretty good, Aim!_ _This is an awesome story!_

_Timmy: I only wish that it really happened..._

_Trixie: Oh, Tim. *Timmy turns to her and she kisses him on the lips. Timmy faints while she giggles*_

_The fairies: Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

(The scene changes to Trixie's mansion, same day. Chad has arrived.)

Chad: I hope Trixie isn't here. The last time I was here, I left, forgetting to tell her father that she was a tomboy! Well, here or not, she's going down this time. (He goes up to the door and knocks. The Bouncer answers.)

Bouncer: Oh, Master Chad. Did Mr. Tang call upon you?

Chad: No but I do need to talk to him.

Bouncer: Come in, then and I shall announce you. (He moves aside and Chad comes in. He leaves the room and then a few seconds later, comes back with Mr. Jeffery Tang.) I'll leave you to your business. (He leaves.)

Jeff: (He turns to Chad.) So, Chad. What brings you here?

Chad: Mr. Tang, I came here to tell you about your daughter.

Jeff: (He reacts quickly and scared.) Why? Did something happen?

Chad: Nothing bad sir but I think it is bad.

Jeff: (He looks confused.) I'm not sure that I follow you, Chad.

Chad: Mr. Tang, sir, your daughter, Trixie Tang is...a tomboy.

(The scene changes to Timmy's house, kitchen. Timmy grunts in pain as he grabs the table. Cosmo and Wanda appear.)

Wanda: Timmy? What's the matter?

Cosmo: Did you drink the slushie too fast again?

Timmy: N-no. I-it's nothing like that.

(Trixie and Iris come in.)

Iris: Timmy?

Trixie: (She rushes to his side.) Are you okay?

Timmy: S-something's w-wrong...

Trixie: (She shakes her head, not understanding.) What do you mean, Tim?

Timmy: Y-your f-father...

Trixie: (Her eyes widen.) W-what about my father?

(The scene changes back to Trixie's mansion.)

Jeff: (He is showing Chad out.) Thank you for telling me this Chad.

Chad: No problem. Maybe with your help, we can get our Trixie back.

Jeff: Yes, well. You better run along now. I'll go get Trixie and talk to her.

Chad: You've got it! (Chad leaves.)

Jeff: Oh Trixie...

(The scene changes back to Timmy's house.)

Timmy: T-Trixie, I think he knows now.

Trixie: (She gasps.)

Wanda: How do you know, Timmy?

Timmy: I-I can sense it, Wanda.

Cosmo: Like a psychic? You can read minds? That's scary!

Iris: Why should you worry? You don't have a mind!

Trixie: Iris, we better get home!

Iris: Right!

(Iris turns into Trixie's hairclip.)

Timmy: Want me to go with you?

Trixie: No, you stay here and take care of your headache. I'll go. (She kisses him.) Thanks, Tim.

Timmy: You're welcome, Trix. (Trixie leaves in a hurry.) Be safe.

(The scene changes back to Trixie's mansion. Trixie enters and sees her father waiting for her.)

Trixie: H-hello, father.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Dun, dun, dun!<em>

_Timmy: *has a surprised face*_

_Tim: Relax, Timmy. It's just a cliffhanger._

_Trixie: 'Just a cliffhanger'? I hate those!_ _How did my father react?_ _You'll find out next time!_

_Cosmo: Ooh, please read and review!_

_Wanda: And think outside of the box!_

_Poof: Poof, poof!_

_Iris: Yes and Happy Halloween!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Announcer: Previously, on 'A Wish Too Far: The Alter Ending'..._

_Chad: I hope Trixie isn't here. The last time I was here, I left, forgetting to tell her father that she was a tomboy!_

_Jeff: (He turns to Chad.) So, Chad. What brings you here?_

_Chad: Mr. Tang, I came here to tell you about your daughter._

_Jeff: (He reacts quickly and scared.) Why? Did something happen?_

_Chad: Mr. Tang, sir, your daughter, Trixie Tang is...a tomboy._

_(Timmy grunts in pain as he grabs the table. Cosmo and Wanda appear.)_

_Wanda: Timmy? What's the matter?_

_(Trixie and Iris come in.)_

_Trixie: (She rushes to his side.) Are you okay?_

_Timmy: S-something's w-wrong..._

_Jeff: (He is showing Chad out.) Thank you for telling me this Chad._

_Chad: No problem. Maybe with your help, we can get our Trixie back._

_Jeff: Yes, well. You better run along now. I'll go get Trixie and talk to her._

_Chad: You've got it! (Chad leaves.)_

_Jeff: Oh Trixie..._

_Timmy: T-Trixie, I think he knows now._

_Trixie: (She gasps. The scene changes back to Trixie's mansion. Trixie enters and sees her father waiting for her.) H-hello, father._

* * *

><p>Jeff: Trixie, we need to talk. Chad was just here.<p>

Trixie: (She gulps.) H-he was?

Jeff: (He nods.) He was.

Trixie: (She hangs her head. That's when she hears pounding on the door. She looks through the window and sees Timmy. She gasps.)

Jeff: Trixie, who's at the door?

Trixie: (She answers, quickly.) No one!

Timmy: (His voice is muffled a bit.) Trix, let me in! I've got to talk to you!

Trixie: (She opens the door slightly.) Timmy, this isn't a good time.

Jeff: Let him in, Trixie. I want him to hear this too. (Timmy comes in and Trixie closes the door.) Trixie, Timmy. Chad told me about what had happened.

Trixie: How badly are you going to punish me?

Jeff: (He comes over to Trixie...and hugs her. Trixie looks surprised as Timmy just smiles. He lets go of her.) Trixie, I'm NOTHING like your mother. I don't care about you being a tomboy. I just wish that you would've told me sooner.

Trixie: I-I was afraid too... You see, before mom left, she told me that no one would love me as who I am. She... (starts to cry) she left because of me.

Timmy: Trixie, she didn't leave because of you.

Trixie: (She looks at Timmy. In between tears.) How...do...you...know?

Timmy: I just know.

Jeff: Timmy is right, honey. She just didn't love me anymore. It had NOTHING to do with you.

Trixie: (She bursts into tears as she hugs her father.)

Timmy: I better be going, Mr. Tang.

Jeff: (Timmy starts to leave.) Timmy, wait! (Timmy turns back around.) Would you like to stay for supper?

Timmy: (He is surprised.) Y-you want me to stay?

Jeff: Well, sure. I like to know more about my daughter's TRUE friends.

Trixie: (She is drying her tears.) Actually, daddy. Tim is my boyfriend.

Jeff: (Timmy blushes as he chuckles.) Well, I'll be. You two are FINALLY together!

Trixie: (She blushes as Timmy turns red.) DADDY!

Jeff: (He laughs.) Now, Trixie. I'm just joking.

Timmy: I could've told you that.

Trixie: (She shakes her head.) How did you know?

Timmy: (He winks.) Let's just say; I was thinking forth dimensionally.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Things aren't over yet!<em>

_Tim: 'Fairly Odd Baby: The Mixed Up Edition' is up next!_

_Trixie: Y-you mean...we get to help with Poof?_

_Iris: This is the greatest day of my life!_

_Timmy: Same here!_

_Wanda:_ _Oh, don't forget...read and review!_

_Cosmo: And think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Fairly Odd Baby**

_The Mixed Up Edition, Part I_

Trixie and Timmy had been dating for at least three months now. And Trixie felt like they were the best three months of her life. In those three months, Jorgen had gotten married to the Tooth Fairy and Nacey had also gotten married to a man named Henry. Nacey was still helping out her best friend whenever she needed him and on occasion, Jorgen would do the same thing. Anyways; currently, Trixie and Timmy were out of school for spring break. Trixie and Iris were playing video games when Trixie's cell phone rang.

She answered, after checking the caller id, "Hello, Tim."

"Hey Trix," Timmy responded, "You and Iris want to go sky diving with me, Cosmo, and Wanda?"

Trixie turned to Iris and asked, "Can we go, Iris?"

Iris looked outside and saw that it was a bright, beautiful Saturday morning, the perfect start to spring break.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," Iris answered.

Trixie smiled and told her boyfriend, "We'll be ready in a second."

With that, she hung up on Timmy and crawled out of bed. Trixie went into the bathroom to change while Iris _'poofed'_ up the stuff she needed. "I'm ready," she said when she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Good, let's head on over to the park," Iris said _'poofing'_ her and Trixie over to the park.

Everything at the park was serene, and quiet. Local kids were lounging around half asleep, enjoying their days off. Timmy and Trixie were flying in a pink airplane which was Wanda in disguise. She and Timmy were wearing blue, red, and white helmets along with protective goggles.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, this is your airplane speaking. If you look directly off of the right side of my arm pit, you'll see that we're directly over Dimmsdale Park," Wanda announced.

Timmy opened the door in excitement and yelled, jumping out, "Cool! Geronimo!"

"Wait for me," said Trixie as she jumped right after him.

When they were halfway to the ground, Trixie pulled the chord on her parachute to release it, which was really Iris. Timmy pulled his chord, which was really Cosmo. Cosmo puffed out for a minute before he disappeared in distraction.

"What's going on," Trixie yelled. Timmy didn't answer his girlfriend's question as he was too busy falling. "Iris," Trixie yelled. Iris nodded and the two fell faster to catch up to Timmy. Right before Timmy hit the ground, Trixie caught him. "Gotcha," Trixie said.

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief and commented, "Thanks for the save, guys!"

"No problem," Iris responded as she lowered her godchild, her boyfriend, and herself safely down to the ground.

After they landed; Trixie asked, checking her boyfriend over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Timmy said, "Thanks to you and Iris."

"Not a problem," Iris told him.

"Timmy, watch where you're falling, you almost hit the baby," Cosmo snapped at his godson.

"What am I missing here," Trixie asked.

"Oh look Cosmo, there's another one," Wanda said excitedly, not listening to what Trixie said.

The fairy couple, disguised as dogs, bounded to look at another baby.

Iris was gapping at this and asked, freaked, "What's with them?"

Timmy answered, "Search me, Iris."

Trixie added, "I honestly don't know, either. I think they've got babies on the brain for some reason."

They followed Cosmo and Wanda to another mother who was cooing her baby as Iris turned into a purple dog. Cosmo and Wanda were weeping at what the mother was saying.

"Cosmo, Wanda, what's gotten into you two? You're supposed to be my parachute," Timmy said annoyed.

Trixie nudged him sharply in the ribs and gestured her head towards the mother who was looking at them strangely.

"I mean...roll over," Timmy said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Are these oddly colored, hysterically weeping dogs yours little boy," the mother asked Timmy.

"Yeah, they're rare, weeping Alaskan Blubber hounds," Timmy answered.

_'Nice save,'_ Trixie AND Iris thought sarcastically.

"Do they ever have puppies? I bet they would make the cutest baby blubber hounds," the mother asked while smiling at her child in her arms.

Trixie had to smile at the woman's devotion to her child. She sure wished she had a mother that cared for her like that. The woman's question only made Cosmo and Wanda cry harder. Thinking fast, Trixie quickly thought of an excuse.

"No ma'am, but we'll let you know if they do," Trixie told her. She turned to Timmy and said, "Come on Timmy let's go."

Timmy grabbed a hold of Cosmo's collar while Trixie took Wanda's collar. Iris helped push the couple along.

"Come on you two, let's get back to sky diving," Timmy said.

Timmy and Trixie spent a majority of the day sky diving but every time Cosmo and Wanda saw a baby they would run over and try to play with it. And it would leave Timmy to fall to the earth and having Trixie and Iris save him. Finally; Timmy, Trixie, and Iris were at the end of their ropes when Cosmo and Wanda failed to catch Timmy and Trixie and Iris had to save him again.

"You guys are totally distracted and ignoring me," Timmy said in an irritated tone.

"Seriously, what's going on with you guys," Trixie asked as she helped Timmy get down to the ground, safely.

Wanda ignored her godson but had her mind on knitting a pair of pink baby booties.

"Did you hear something Cosmo," Wanda asked absentmindedly.

"Nope," Cosmo replied in the same tone as his wife.

Iris yelled, "What is going on with you two? Why are you ignoring Timmy and leaving me holding the bag?"

Cosmo and Wanda didn't answer as Cosmo was now wearing a diaper and accidentally struck himself with the pin.

"Alright, what's going on here," Trixie asked, "Wanda, why are you knitting booties?"

"Trixie is right and why is Cosmo wearing a diaper," Timmy asked.

"Timmy, doesn't Cosmo wear a diaper all the time," Iris pointed out.

"Good point, but that doesn't explain why Wanda's knitting booties. It's like you guys are all distracted by baby stuff," Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda began to weep hysterically.

"You guys want a baby," Trixie asked raising an eye brow.

"Don't say the B word," the fairy couple wept.

"What, baby," Timmy asked raising an eye brow and the question only made Cosmo and Wanda cry more.

"Nice one genius," Iris hissed.

"Well, if you want a baby than just have one," Trixie said.

"We can't!" Cosmo and Wanda wailed.

At the same time; Iris added, "They can't!"

"It's not that simple guys, fairies can't have babies whenever they want," Wanda said.

"How come," Trixie asked.

"Well, since I was the last baby and was so destructive, the Supreme Fairy Council made sure that no baby was to ever be born again," Cosmo explained.

"That explains a lot," Timmy and Trixie muttered, in unison.

"That, and because we live forever there really is no need to have a baby," Iris explained further.

"Is that the reason why you get god kids," Trixie asked.

"Yeah, to fill the void!" Cosmo cried.

"I think it would be cool if you guys were to have a baby, I wouldn't mind having a god brother or god sister," Timmy said.

Trixie nodded and turned his moved to her godmother.

"What if Timmy and I wished up a baby," Trixie asked.

"I don't know," Iris answered, "Let me check the rules."

That's when Iris _'poofed'_ a giant copy of Da Rules. Timmy skimmed through the pages, particularly one that stated what can't be wished for.

"Nope, it doesn't say anything in here about wishing for a baby," Timmy said after looking through the book.

Trixie smiled and told her boyfriend, "Then, let's wish for it Timmy! Iris, Cosmo, Wanda, we wish that Cosmo and Wanda were having a..."

Trixie was suddenly cut off by a deep Austrian accent.

"Stop," the voice boomed.

Timmy, Trixie, Iris, Cosmo, and Wanda were transported to a military styled building.

"Oh, Turner and Tang I figured that it was you two," Jorgen said, annoyed.

"But there's nothing the rules that says we can't wish for a baby," Timmy exclaimed.

Trixie asked, annoyed herself, "Seriously Jorgen, what's the problem if we wish for Cosmo and Wanda to have a baby?"

"I shall have to see," Jorgen said.

He stomped his staff on the floor and _'poofed'_ up his own copy of the rules. He skimmed through the page that lists what cannot be wished but never saw that it said you couldn't wish for a baby.

"Alright Turner and Tang, you win this round but be sure to know what you're getting into," Jorgen said.

Trixie told him, rolling her eyes, "We're sure of this wish."

That's when she and Timmy turned to Iris, Cosmo, and Wanda.

They wished, in unison, "Iris, Cosmo, Wanda, we wish that Cosmo and Wanda were having a baby!"

Iris, Cosmo, and Wanda waved their wands and a big cloud of smoke appeared. A second later the smoke cleared but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened," Timmy said.

"Not yet anyway, just be ready for whatever will come. Now be gone," Jorgen waved his giant wand and _'poofed'_ Cosmo, Iris, Trixie, Timmy, and Wanda. Jorgen leaned against his wand in tiredness. "Who knows what will come from this wish," Jorgen mumbled.

That's when Nacey came in and pointed out, jokingly, "Pure panic, that's what."

"Nance, I didn't need to hear that," Jorgen told her.

"Too late," Nacey countered, "You already did."

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Okay, this is going to be broken up accordingly into four parts.<em>

_Tim: Good thinking, Aim._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Trixie: And think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Fairly Odd Baby**

_The Mixed Up Edition, Part II_

A few days had gone by and Timmy was growing more and more anxious with excitement over his new fairy baby brother or sister. Trixie and Iris had attempted to keep Timmy's mind occupied on other things beside the baby. Trixie made Timmy go skateboarding with her, even though she was terrible at skateboarding. But Timmy was pretty good since he was the queen of the skate park. Anyways; Timmy, Trixie, and Iris had just gotten back from the skateboard park, without Cosmo and Wanda.

"Cosmo, Wanda, we're back. Is my god brother of sister here yet," Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda were waiting patiently for their godchild, his girlfriend, and the youngest Studwell. But the moment they walked in the room, Cosmo vomited purple barf all over Timmy's head.

"Cosmo, why did you barf all over me," Timmy asked with a glare.

Trixie wrinkled her nose at the sight of her boyfriend covered in vomit. Cosmo and Wanda started laughing hysterically and had to grip on to each other for support. Even Iris was laughing! Trixie raised a skeptical eye brow at the godparents.

"Hello! Having a baby here," Cosmo said pointing to his stomach.

"You're having the baby?" Timmy asked pointing at Cosmo.

"Now I know there are no surprises in this world," Trixie commented, a bit surprised.

"Timmy, Trixie, this MAY seem hard to believe but it's the boy fairy that has the baby," Iris explained.

"You two, we need to have a serious talk about the birds and the bees..." Cosmo was cut off by Timmy and Trixie saying _'ew'_.

Timmy's head was covered by another storm of vomit.

"What's with all the barfing," Timmy asked.

"Cosmo's got a little morning sickness sport," Wanda said, _'poofing'_ away the purple vomit.

Trixie asked, "How long does it last?"

"Not long...three months," Iris said.

"Well, don't worry about the barfing, it'll go by quick," Cosmo said brightly.

Timmy looked at his girlfriend with a hopeful look in his blue eyes, he honestly hopes that this morning sickness wouldn't last that long. Trixie had the same look in her blue eyes as well. The day began to go by slowly. Cosmo was feeling a little better and suggested that going to the town parade would be fun. Trixie, Timmy, Iris, Cosmo, and Wanda (disguised as balloons) headed downtown to watch the parade. As the marching band marched through the street, having the time of their life, Cosmo barfed once again on Timmy.

"Sorry Timmy," Cosmo apologized.

Sighing, Wanda once again _'poofed'_ the barf from Timmy's body.

"Let's just go guys," Trixie suggested.

Timmy nodded sadly and the five of them left the parade. All through the day Timmy had been the target of Cosmo's barf and by the time Cosmo had thrown up on Timmy right after he had gotten out of the shower he was starting to get irritated.

"Has it been three months yet," Timmy asked impatiently.

"Close, three hours," Wanda answered.

Trixie and Iris were in Timmy's room, waiting for him to come out.

Trixie commented, "I know Timmy is getting frustrated but he needs to hang on."

"Good luck with that," Iris responded.

Trixie flopped down on Timmy's bed, feeling something behind his pillow. Trixie reached behind the pillow and pulled out a journal of some kind.

"What's this," Trixie asked.

Iris floated over and answered, "Not sure. It's probably Timmy's diary or something. Maybe you should put that back."

"No, this isn't a diary," Trixie told her godmother, "It's a dream journal."

"Dream journal," Iris repeated, checking the cover of the journal over.

Sure enough, the cover said _'Timmy Turner's Dream Journal'_.

"Do you think we ought to be looking at this," Iris asked, as Trixie flipped the book open.

"Why not," Trixie pointed out to her fairy godmother, "We have no secrets from each other." Once she saw that door was about to open; Trixie quickly wished, "I wish there was a copy of this at my house!"

Iris had no choice other than grant the wish and with that, there was a copy at Trixie's house. Trixie hid the journal where she found it and Timmy came in, clean.

"This is driving me nuts, Trix," Timmy said, tired, "Cosmo was starting to eat my vintage baseball cards and then ending with Cosmo unleashing his moody rage on me and then barfing on me."

Trixie nodded and stated, "You're right. This CAN'T get much worse."

Just then; Wanda called from Timmy's bathroom, "Hey Timmy, Trixie, Iris, could you come in the bathroom?"

Iris yelled, "If it's something we have to clean up then you can forget it!"

"Just get in here," Wanda snapped.

Iris and Trixie were taken back by Wanda's anger.

"Let's see what she wants," Timmy sighed and the three went to go see Wanda.

"Surprise," an entire symphony of voices called.

"What in the world is all this," Timmy and Trixie asked, in unison.

A plump fairy that had teal, curly hair, teal eyes, and was wearing a teal dress came up to Timmy and Trixie.

"It is officially the first baby shower in thousands of years so we want it to be extra special," the fairy said.

"No offense but who are you," Trixie asked.

"Trixie, this is Mama Cosma, Cosmo's mother," Timmy said.

"And the biggest gossiper in all of Fairy World," Iris added which got a glare form Mama Cosma, "Just saying."

"Hello dear," she said in a cool voice.

She was obviously insulted.

"I'm sorry, I'm Trixie, Timmy's girlfriend," she said with an apologetic smile.

Mama Cosma's face melted into a smile.

"It's quite alright, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mama Cosma said.

Iris floated over to her godchild as a fairy came over with angel like wings. Everything he was wearing was pink except for his diaper.

"Hello, Iris," said the fairy.

"Hey, Cupid," Iris replied, with a slight blush.

"Cupid," Trixie repeated, "The god of love?"

"The same," Iris responded, "He's an old friend of mine."

"Just like Jorgen is an old friend of mine," said a voice as Nacey arrived.

"Hey, Nance," Jorgen said, "Good to see you made it."

Timmy interrupted the get together and asked, "Anyways; any reason why you guys had to throw the baby shower in my bathroom?"

"Hello! Baby. Shower. Must I draw you and picture," Mama Cosma asked irritated, "That and it's the most private room in the whole house." "

Yes, I do not want word of the baby to get out," Jorgen said.

Trixie asked, "Why not?"

Nacey answered, "Because, Trixie, a fairy baby's magic is powerful and unstable."

Jorgen added, "And if it were to be captured and raised by an Anti-fairy or Pixie, everything would fall to destruction. Andd that is why we must protect the baby at all costs."

That's when he placed guarded dogs and barbed wire all around the bathroom.

"Timmy, it's an ancient fairy tradition that the godchild throws the expecting fairy a shower," Wanda said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do," Timmy asked.

"Nothing much," Cosmo said holding on a medium sized scroll.

The scroll partially covered his severely swollen stomach. He unwound the scroll and Timmy was dismayed to see that it was very long. Trixie groaned. She already hated this too...

"Okay, balloons, streamers, stereo," Timmy muttered as he checked off the long list.

"Don't forget the toilet paper," Trixie reminded him.

"Timmy," Cosmo called.

Timmy rolled his eyes but gritted his teeth and went to see what Cosmo wanted. Cosmo was sitting on a gold throne that was installed on top of a toilet.

"Yes Cosmo," Timmy said with forced politeness.

"I'm hungry, get me something that won't upset my stomach, like a fireball burrito" Cosmo ordered.

"Cosmo, that will only upset your stomach more," Iris pointed out.

"That's what I'm craving now get me a burrito Timmy," Cosmo said.

"Got it," Timmy said and ran to the snack table.

"Turner, where is the music? I want to get funky," Jorgen asked.

"You already are," Nacey quipped which got a glare form Jorgen.

"I'll take care of the music, Timmy. Just get your highness his burrito," Trixie said jerking her thumb to Cosmo who was laughing at something his wife had said.

Timmy nodded and grabbed the flaming hot plate of burritos. He brought the spicy snack over to Cosmo.

"Here are the burritos," Timmy said.

"I don't want burritos, they make me gassy," Cosmo screamed in rage.

"Cosmo, just calm down," Trixie said placing her hands on the green haired fairy.

Cosmo began to calm down immediately.

"Thanks Trixie, I needed that," Cosmo said relieved.

"No problem, let's play games," Trixie suggested.

"What games," Timmy asked as he cleaned out his ears to see if he still had his hearing from Cosmo's temper tantrum.

"It's right on the list," Mama Cosma said giving him the list.

"Pin the tail on the buck toothed servant boy and his girlfriend," Timmy read from the list.

"Oh no," Trixie groaned.

Cosmo was blindfolded and randomly poked fake donkey tails on to Timmy and Trixie.

"That's it! I can't take any more of the showers, the mood swings, the cravings, and the vomit," Timmy screamed in rage and jumped off the wall.

Trixie managed to get herself off the wall.

"Timmy relax," she pleaded with her boyfriend.

Timmy yelled, "No, I'm sick of this whole baby wish! I wish Cosmo would just get lost!"

Timmy released all the pent up energy he had been forced to store and he didn't care whose feelings got hurt. Everyone in the room gasped at what Timmy had said.

"Fine, if that's how you feel than I'll take my baby and my burrito and just go," Cosmo said, hurt was written all over his face.

That was the last thing that anybody had seen of him before he disappeared.

"Look what you did Timmy," Iris cried in anger.

"Iris's right Timmy," Trixie added, "You shouldn't have blown up."

"Cosmo's gone and he's about to have our baby," Wanda added on, freaked like everyone else.

Nacey pointed out, "Timmy, you've put the universe in grave peril!"

"If that baby falls into the wrong hands, life as we know it will hardly exist," Jorgen added gravely.

_'What have I done,'_ Timmy thought.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Okay, this is going to be broken up accordingly into four parts.<em>

_Tim: Good thinking, Aim._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Trixie: And think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A Fairly Odd Baby**

_The Mixed Up Edition, Part III_

Everyone in the bathroom glared at Timmy in anger, all except for Trixie. The Asian American girl knew that Timmy had good reason to be mad at Cosmo but it still did not excuse the fact that the fairy baby he's carrying is somewhere and in danger. Timmy was now backed up against the wall, petrified by all the glares he was receiving.

"I'm sorry, I really do want a god brother or sister but I was just sick of getting barfed on all the time," Timmy pleaded.

Trixie shimmied her way through the crowd until she was right next to Timmy.

"Back off guys he made a mistake but that still doesn't change the fact that Cosmo and his unborn child is somewhere in the universe unfound. So why don't you all quit getting mad off at my boyfriend and start looking," Trixie proclaimed with a fire burning in her words.

Everyone immediately disappeared and began looking.

"Thanks Trix," Timmy said softly.

Trixie wrapped her arms around Timmy in a tight hug.

"No problem," Trixie said with a smile, "Anything for my boyfriend."

Timmy blushed at that.

"Let's start looking for Cosmo and the baby," Timmy said, getting back on task.

Wanda nodded her head and _'poofed'_ herself, Timmy, and Trixie to a large military surveillance room that resided in Fairy World.

"Oh, this is terrible. Our baby's going to be born alone and with Cosmo," Wanda said worriedly.

"Don't worry Wanda, we'll find him," Trixie said, comfortingly.

"We have to, search every corner of the universe until we find him," Wanda said with authority in her voice.

Jorgen immediately sent his fairy warriors into the sky and then flew to earth or around Fairy World to search for Cosmo. Nacey went back to the island to search there. After three hours of searching Timmy thought to check in with the search.

"Alright people it's been three hours, how's the search coming," Timmy asked through a headset while typing on the computer.

"He's not at the arcade," a fairy soldier reported.

The second report came from the string factory.

"String factory negative also," the soldier searching there reported.

The next report came from Fairy World. The camera was focused on a childish bedroom.

"He's not in Fairy World, or in his room, which is ready for him whenever he decides to leave Wanda," Mama Cosma said hopefully.

Trixie and Wanda frowned at the teal fairy. The fourth report came from a white sandy beach, where Nacey was standing.

She reported, "He's not here but I'll check the other dimensions."

The fifth and final report was coming from a loud club that was playing Latin music. Cupid and Iris appeared in front of the camera. Cupid wearing a sombrero and carrying maracas and Iris was wearing a red Mexican dress.

"He's not in Rio but we'll keep looking," he said and danced away.

"I highly doubt he's actually looking," Trixie mused, "And why is Iris with him?"

Timmy just shrugged.

"Curses, this could only mean one thing, I should have gone to Rio," Jorgen said in frustration, he clearly wanted to party in Rio.

Trixie asked, "If Cosmo's not here or in Fairy World, where else can he be?"

Timmy added, "She's right, aren't there any other world's we can check?"

"Oh no," Jorgen said sharply.

Timmy asked, hopefully, "You thought of someplace?"

"No, that burrito went right through me," Jorgen said clutching his stomach.

Jorgen ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of his digestive system.

"Timmy and Trixie you're right, there are other worlds we can check," Wanda said and began to pull up some names of other worlds. She named, "Patio World, Mattress World, World News Tonight, Anti-Fairy World, and Pixie World."

Wanda gasped in fear at the last two names she had listed.

Timmy said, triumph, "Anti-Fairy world, that's it!"

Jorgen returned from the bathroom.

"The anti-fairies must have kidnapped Cosmo and plan on using the baby's magic for Universal domination," Jorgen said with an angry look in his eye.

Timmy and Trixie threw off their head sets.

"Wanda, let's rock," Timmy said with a determined glare.

Wanda used her wand to _'poof'_ up large wand bazookas and tied red head bands around their heads.

"Now, let's roll," Trixie said with equal determination.

The group were in Anti-Fairy World in a millisecond. The atmosphere felt dark and very evil.

Trixie asked, "What exactly is the plan here Timmy?"

"Simple, we burst in and demand Cosmo back, if that doesn't work we blast them," Timmy said cocking his bazooka.

"It sounds good," Trixie said.

The four of them quickly climbed down the mountain and positioned themselves at the wall. Inside the castle, Anti-Cosmo was going through a daily meeting of the Anti-fairies to discuss universal domination. The dark fairy had just recently ejected an Anti-Fairy that spoke with a nasally voice for suggesting an idiotic idea. He was beginning to grow frustrated, these were anti-fairies for goodness sake.

"Come one people think, universal domination is not going to come bursting through that door," Anti-Cosmo said exasperatedly.

Just as he had said this just as the wall opposite him exploded and four figures stepped through the smoke. The figures were of Timothy Turner, Wanda, Jorgen _'Jarhead'_ Von Strangle, and Beatrice Tang.

"Freeze Anti-fairies, we know you've kidnapped Cosmo and our fairy and are planning on his using his/her's magic for universal domination," Timmy said accusingly.

Anti-Cosmo felt like lady luck was on his side today.

"What's this? Cosmo's having a fairy baby who's uncontrollable magic we could use for universal domination" Anti-Cosmo said perking up.

"Um...no," the four of them said in unison but it was too late.

"Quick, Anti-Fairies take to the skies and hunt down Cosmo and his baby and we will take over the universe" Anti-Cosmo ordered gleefully and was led his followers into the sky.

Jorgen turned to glare at Timmy.

"Now they know," Jorgen groaned, "Good going genius."

"Hey, it's not like we had another plan," Trixie pointed out.

"If Cosmo's not here in Anti-Fairy World he must be at Pixie World," Wanda said, "And let me do the talking this time."

They _'poofed'_ to Pixie world and it was sort of what Trixie had imagined would look like. Wanda did say that Pixies treated magic like it was a business so Trixie expected everything to look like a business corporation. She just didn't expect everything to look so dull boring.

"Man, this place makes Crocker's lesson plans actually look interesting," Trixie commented.

"Come on, they must have Cosmo in the HP's office," Timmy said pointing to a large building that taller than the others.

Wanda and Trixie both blasted down the door to a conference room.

"Freeze Pixies, we know you have Cosmo and our fairy baby," Wanda snarled but kept her weapon pointed right at the pixies.

The other wall was busted down and Anti-Cosmo and the other anti-fairies stood on the other side.

"And are planning on using his/hers uncontrollable magic for universal domination," Anti-Cosmo said finishing for Wanda.

H.P.'s eyes lit up in excitement, though his voice doesn't show it.

"Wait a second, Cosmo's having a fairy baby and we can use his/hers uncontrollable magic for universal domination," HP questioned.

"Uh... no," Jorgen, Timmy, Trixie, Wanda, and Anti-Cosmo said in unison.

"Quick Pixies, to the limousines, we must find that fairy baby and take over the universe," H.P. droned and flew to the awaiting vehicles.

"Not if we find it first," Anti-Cosmo declared.

With that, he led his entourage of anti-fairies out through the hole they had created.

"This is really bad," Trixie commented and set her weapon down and leaned against it.

Jorgen ran off to use the restroom once again, leaving Timmy, Trixie, and Wanda to think of a plan.

"Timmy, we have to find Cosmo, I'm really worried about him," Wanda said nervously.

"Me too, but where can we look? All I did was tell him to get lost," Timmy said.

Every one of them perked up.

"You don't think," they said in unison.

"It's worth a try, poof us there Wanda," Trixie said taking off her headband.

Wanda _'poofed'_ them to a beautiful meadow. Butterflies flew through the air, the sun was shining, and everything was crystal clear clean. When they arrived they luckily found Cosmo dancing over to them. His stomach had doubled in size, a sure sign that the baby was going to be coming soon.

"Timmy! Get lost, best wish ever," Cosmo said happily and gave his wife a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Cosmo," Wanda said hugging her husband tightly.

"How are you feeling Cosmo," Trixie asked and gave him a hug as well.

"Much better, no more mood swings, weird cravings, and I've hardly barfed at all," Cosmo said relieved.

"Cosmo, I'm really sorry I sent you away. Can you ever forgive me," Timmy apologized sincerely.

"Done," Cosmo immediately said and hugged his family.

Just then, a strong kick shoved Wanda, Timmy, and Trixie into a bush.

"I'll take that as you're still mad," Timmy said climbing from the bush.

"No, the baby just kicked, I think that mean it's coming," Cosmo said worriedly and was clutching his whale of a stomach.

"The baby's coming," Timmy, Wanda, and Trixie cried in unison.

"Relax you three, let's just calmly get to the fairy hospital so we can all enjoy this beautiful moment," Cosmo said calmly.

Anti-Cosmo smiled devilishly at his reflection as Dr. Rip Studwell in the mirror. He had successfully managed to pull off his appearance and mannerisms just as Cosmo, Wanda, Timothy, and Trixie had just arrived with Cosmo in labor.

"This is not a beautiful moment," Cosmo howled in pain.

Anti-Cosmo had to mask a humorous smile from creeping on to his face.

"Don't worry Cosmo, everything is looking fantastic, on me at least," the disguised doctor said brightly.

"Where in the world is Iris," Trixie asked.

"Probably still in Rio with Cupid," Timmy joked.

"Cosmo on the other hand sounds like he's in a lot of pain," Anti-Cosmo said trying to hold his cover together.

"Oh no, child birth is such a relaxing experience," Cosmo snarled sarcastically.

Anti-Cosmo snapped some latex gloves on his hands.

"Alright, does anyone know how to deliver a baby," Anti-Cosmo asked.

The dark fairy hoped that someone knew something about delivering a baby so he wouldn't have to do it.

"You mean you don't know how," Timmy cried out.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, a fairy baby hasn't been born in thousands of years, no one knows how," Anti-Cosmo said with a chuckle.

"Why don't we just wish it out," Trixie suggested.

Anti-Cosmo was surprised by how quick thinking this girl was.

Timmy asked, "Good idea, but will it work?"

"Wish it out! Wish it out," Cosmo snarled and grabbed Timmy by the collar of his shirt.

Trixie struggled to hold Anti-Cosmo's counterpart down.

"Make the wish," she yelled as her hair was being pulled.

"Alright, alright, we wish our baby was out," Timmy and Trixie wished.

Wanda waved her wand and a second later the yelling stopped. Birds flew, the sun popped out, and a choir began to sing. The Cosmo family, Turner, and Tang gazed proudly at the little purple bundle that rested in Cosmo's arms. Cosmo even allowed some tears to fall from his emerald eyes. He opened the hood of the blanket to gaze into the amethyst eyes on his baby.

"Poof," the baby cooed softly.

The baby was round like a crystal ball, beautiful skin that matched its mother and father's, and sparkling amethyst eyes.

"Oh Cosmo, our baby is beautiful," Wanda said like she was on the verge of crying.

"Is it a boy or a girl," Timmy asked excitedly bouncing on the bed.

Trixie placed her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders to keep him still and chuckled, "Easy, speedy Gonzales."

"That is a very good question though, let me just take the baby outside where the light is better and check," Dr. Rip Studwell said and took the baby from Cosmo's arms and left for the door.

Just as he was about to cross the threshold, Jorgen busted in.

"Not so fast Dr. Rip Studwell, or should I say Anti-Cosmo," Jorgen boomed and ripped off the supposed costume to reveal the body of Anti-Cosmo.

Trixie and Timmy's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the anti-fairy holding the baby.

"Oh darn," the dark fairy said bitterly.

"Good thing I was here to save the baby from your evil clutches. Now let me take it outside where the light is better and keep it safe," Jorgen said prying the baby from Anti-Cosmo's arms.

Anti-Cosmo narrowed his green eyes, he smelled a rat.

"Not so fast Jorgen, or should I say Pixies in a Jorgen suit," he said and ripped away the top half of the Jorgen suit to reveal H.P. and Sanderson.

"Darn, I actually thought the Jorgen suit would work this time," H.P. droned to Sanderson.

"Well it did get us into the club in Rio," Sanderson replied to his boss.

Mama Cosma _'poofed'_ angrily into the room and snatched the baby from H.P.

"Give me my grandchild," she shrilled at the pixies.

Jorgen came in and started to say, "Not so fast Mama Cosma, or should I say..."

With that, Jorgen shook Mama Cosma in an effort to reveal the imposter who was trying to take the baby, but it turns out that was the real Mama Cosma.

Nacey zapped in and commented, "You are a horrible detective."

Jorgen shot her a look as Wanda snatched the baby away from Mama Cosma and held it to her in a maternal, protective way.

"Give me back our baby, none of you have the slightest idea of how to keep it safe, warm, and loved," she said and took a glance at the baby but saw that it was just the blanket and air.

"Oh no, where's the baby?" Trixie said worriedly. Her blue eyes turned to Timmy who had a round bulk in his stomach under his shirt and stood in the corner. "What are you doing," she whispered harshly.

"Trying to save the baby," Timmy whispered back.

"Poof, poof," the baby cooed.

The cooing brought the attention to Jorgen, Nacey, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, HP, Sanderson, and Mama Cosma; now they were caught.

"Give me the baby Turner, its magic must be used for good," Jorgen said.

"Give me the baby Turner," Anti-Cosmo said in an evil voice.

"Its magic must be used for evil," Sanderson and HP droned in unison.

"Oh, just give me the baby, I only want to pinch its cheeks," Mama Cosma said.

Timmy and Trixie were backed up into a corner with nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run. Cupid and Iris were playing a piano in the background.

Cupid stated, "Weird."

Iris responded, "I know. The music was MUCH better in Rio."

With that; Iris had joined Cosmo and Wanda, who_ 'poofed'_ themselves protectively in front of Timmy, Trixie, and the baby. Cosmo was wielding a baseball bat, Wanda was holding a large syringe, and Trixie had Iris as a bazooka.

"Get away from my little Keanu," Cosmo cried protectively.

"Keanu," everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of Bartholomew," Cosmo said.

"It would be easier to name it if we knew what it was," Wanda said.

"There will be plenty of time to name the child after we take it from you. I personally like Dagmar, it means the landfill is burning," Jorgen said with an eerie smile.

"That's just weird," Nacey said while crinkling her nose, "And I like Sam. It can be used either way."

"I kind of like Demi, nice and simple," Trixie said.

"Give us the baby Turner," HP said with a glare.

"No way Jose," Timmy said.

He grabbed Trixie's arm and jumped on to the hospital bed with Iris, Cosmo, and Wanda next to them.

"So long suckers," Trixie said with a smirk. Timmy pushed the button that tilted the mattress upward. They flew into the air but ended up landing into the wall. "Any other plans Timmy," Trixie asked in pain.

"Quick, grab the baby," Jorgen said and lunged for the baby.

The baby giggled and beamed a magical force. Everyone with the baby disappeared from sight as Jorgen pummeled through to where their bodies would have been. Once Jorgen and the other villains, besides Mama Cosma and Nacey, left to search for them. That's when everyone became visible again.

"Wow, our baby's laughter is magical, it protected us," Wanda said proudly to her baby.

"That's my boy, er, girl," Cosmo said.

"We've got to get out of here Timmy before everyone comes back," Trixie said.

"And fast," Iris added.

"You're right, I wish for a rocket car," Timmy said and a second later a rocket car appeared.

"Oh no, we're not putting the baby in a rocket car. Either wish for a stroller or a nice minivan," Wanda said sternly.

She clearly didn't want anything to happen to her child.

"Fine, I wish for a rocket powered stroller," Trixie wished for.

Iris waved her wand and the rocket car was replaced with a yellow and pink stroller that held rocket engines on the sides.

"That's better, sort of," Wanda said.

Cosmo, Wanda, Iris, Trixie, Timmy, and the baby jumped in.

"Floor it b.f.," Trixie said and Timmy furiously pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

"Hang on," he said and raced the stroller through the hospital.

They whizzed past Fairy Hart outside and had just passed Jorgen and Nacey.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Timmy," Trixie asked clutching the sides of the strolled tightly.

"Of course I do," Timmy said and floored the gas pedal.

High above them were the pink fairy army jets.

"Oh no, they've put out an ABB," Wanda said.

Cosmo asked, with a brush in his hand, "An Always Brush your Back?"

"NO," Iris yelled.

"We've got to find a place to hide," Trixie said.

"Hang on, I'm going to drive us into those woods over there," Timmy said and drove the stroller into the thick woods up ahead.

The woods were dark and thick, a perfect place to hide.

"Okay, we're in the dark and scary woods. But it's dark and scary," Cosmo yelled in fear.

His scream made the baby start to cry.

"Cosmo, you're scaring little Tallulah," Wanda said taking the baby.

"Yeah, well I'd cry to if my name were Tallulah," Cosmo commented.

"I agree," said Iris.

"Hold on, if the baby's laughter saved us, then I'm guessing that his cries will do the opposite," Trixie said, fearfully.

So sooner that she said this, the woods disappeared and a giant flashing neon sign that was pointed right at they appeared.

"Bad things happen," Wanda said.

"I wonder what happens when it burps." Cosmo asked.

The baby stopped crying and let out a large burp. The burp caused a large bolt of lightning to hit and electrocute Iris.

"Apparently lightning happens," Iris said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Iris, but that's kind of funny," Trixie said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Enough, what are we going to do? Jorgen, Nacey, Anti-Cosmo, and the Pixies are hunting us down and we have nowhere to go," Wanda said.

"I know, you guys can leave the baby with me and Trixie," Timmy said.

"What," Cosmo and Wanda said and clutched their baby.

Iris stated, "It's a good idea!"

"Yeah, no one will know you left Lil T in my care," Timmy said.

"Besides, Iris and I'm going with him. We'll make sure nothing's going to happen to the baby," Trixie said.

"Lil T," Wanda asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, like little Timmy, it's easier to remember," Timmy said.

"He's right, it is easy to remember," Cosmo said.

"We'll talk names later," Wanda said.

"That is SO true," Iris added.

Wanda looked at her baby for a moment, contemplating on what to do. She didn't want to put her baby away but if she were to ever see it again this was the only way. With a determined expression she gave the baby to Timmy.

"Here, and be careful," she said.

"Good luck Tommy and Betty," Cosmo said.

"I wish you two had a fake Timmy, Trixie, Iris, and baby," Timmy said.

Four dolls that looked like the said people appeared in the stroller. Cosmo handed a diaper bag to Trixie.

"Be careful you two," Wanda said maternally.

"We'll be fine, we'll meet you guys back home," Trixie said as she turned to Iris. She wished, "I wish we were back at Timmy's place."

Iris raised her wand and a flash later Timmy and Trixie were gone. Timmy, Trixie, and Iris arrived safely at the house with the baby in two. Trixie placed the diaper bag on the ground.

"We made it and we're alone with the baby," Timmy said breathing a sigh of relief. The relieved expression lasted for about a second before it was replaced with a look of horror. "We're alone with the baby," Timmy cried out and placed the baby on the bed.

"Timmy, calm down," Trixie said gently placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, after all," Iris added, "I'm here too and between the three of us, we can figure this out."

The baby's face scrunched into a crying expression.

"It's alright little baby," Trixie said gently and tickled the baby under its chin.

Timmy let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Trix," he said.

The baby's tummy growled, clearly stating that it was hungry.

"Don't thank me yet, just grab me a bottle from the bag, please," Trixie said and took the baby in her arms.

"Alright, let's see what mommy and daddy left for you," Timmy said to the baby.

Timmy took out two bottles, one listed for Cosmo, the other for the baby to be named later, Timmy chose the second one.

"I'll feed him," Timmy said.

Trixie nodded and handed the baby to Timmy. Timmy took the bottle and baby downstairs to the kitchen to heat up the bottle in the microwave. Once the bottle was done Timmy began feeding the baby while Trixie and Iris watched.

"Come on, let's go and take care of you," Timmy cooed to the baby.

The front door slammed open and Tamara and Terrance Turner stepped in wearing jogging gear.

"Hey kids, we were just out jogging in an attempt to delay aging," Mr. Turner said.

That's when Iris disguised herself as Trixie's hairclip.

"Timmy, can I have some of that sports drink," Mrs. Turner asked and took the bottle without even waiting for a reply.

"Mrs. Turner, that's not a sports drink," Trixie warned her boyfriend's mother but it was too late.

Tamara let out a large belch after taking huge sucks from the bottle.

"Suddenly sleepy...must curl up in fetal position," Tamara said before falling in a comfortable sleep on the kitchen floor.

"Timmy, why do you have a baby," Terrance asked his son.

"It's not a baby dad," Timmy told his father.

"That's right dad, it's my baby doll," Trixie chimed in, "And we just going to go now."

Trixie grabbed Timmy's hand and pulling him out the door.

"That was too close," Trixie said.

"Yeah, let's try to avoid my parents with the baby," Timmy said, still holding the baby in his arms.

"Why don't we go to the park? It'll keep us busy until Cosmo and Wanda meet back up with us," Trixie suggested.

"Sounds good," Iris responded, "At least the baby can get some fresh air."

That's when all four of them headed to the park. Timmy, Trixie, Iris, and the baby strolled through the park. Timmy was beginning to have trouble holding the baby and constantly had to adjust it in his arms.

"Iris, I wish we had a stroller," Trixie wished.

In an instant, the baby was being held in a red and yellow stroller. The baby giggled and the nearby ice cream man turned into a humanized bunny, scaring the children about to buy ice cream.

"Okay, that's funny," Timmy said. "I agree, I'm letting that one go," Trixie said with an amused smile.

Iris sighed, annoyed. Timmy and Trixie walked around the park with the baby in the stroller. So far the baby hadn't made a sound but Timmy, Trixie, and Iris were okay with that.

"Hey Trix, I've got a hankering for some ice cream," Timmy said.

"Me too," Trixie said, "Come on, I'll buy us some!"

"Poof, poof," the baby said softly.

The clouds turned black but instead of rain ice cream fell from the sky.

"Okay, I'll let this slide," Timmy said with a smirk as he held a large sundae, "Wow, Jorgen AND Nacey were off about you Lil' T, you magic's awesome."

Right after he said this, a chocolate cone fell down and landed on the baby's face, making it cry.

"Wanna bet," Iris asked.

"Uh-oh," Trixie said and rushed to clean off the ice cream.

"I take it back," Timmy said fearfully.

All of the ice cream began to move and form into a huge monster.

"This is really bad," Trixie said wavering her face.

Timmy attempted to make the baby stop crying by making funny faces but they didn't seem to work.

"Wait, your bottle," Timmy said.

Trixie grabbed the bottle out of her pocket and shoved the bottle into the baby's mouth. The monster began to melt and soon it was a puddle of melted ice cream.

"Okay, its over," Trixie said breathlessly.

The baby threw the bottle out of its mouth and began to hiccup.

"Please tell me hiccups are good," Timmy pleaded.

"Not exactly," Iris moaned.

Everywhere they looked, natural disasters formed from either the ground or the sky.

"Apparently hiccups mean natural disasters," Timmy said running with baby.

"No offense Timmy but we make awful parents," Trixie said running alongside him.

A large crack began to form in the earth and was drawing closer to Timmy, Trixie, and Iris. Jorgen appeared and close the crack like a zipper on a jacket.

"Do you now see what damage you two have caused? Give me the baby so that I may train it to control its magic. Trust me," Jorgen boomed.

"Don't do it Timmy," Trixie and Iris yelled over the roar of the wind.

"I'll never give the baby up," Timmy yelled in defiance.

The baby burped, sending a bolt of lightning and striking Timmy.

"You have my blessing," Timmy quickly said and handed the baby to Jorgen.

"Timmy no! It feels like a trap," Trixie cried.

Iris was about to agree when Jorgen laughed deeply and Timmy looked like he was in pain.

"You should have listened to her, Turner," Jorgen ripped his head off but it was actually a costume and Anti-Cosmo was controlling it.

"You," Iris yelled angrily.

"Oh yes, and look, we've teamed up," Anti-Cosmo said gesturing to H.P. who was controlling the movement of the Jorgen suit.

"Goodbye Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang," HP said with a boring laugh.

That's when Anti-Cosmo used his wand to _'poof'_ them away from Earth.

"What have we done," Timmy and Trixie said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Okay, this is going to be broken up accordingly into four parts.<em>

_Tim: Good thinking, Aim._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Trixie: And think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A Fairly Odd Baby**

_The Mixed Up Edition, Part IV_

Timmy was pacing while Trixie was nervously wringing her hands together. Iris was furious.

"Okay, this is bad, Anti-Cosmo and H.P. took Lil' T, but the good thing is Cosmo, Wanda, Nacey, and Jorgen aren't here to see this," Timmy said.

Jorgen appeared just after he had said this. In his fist he carried Cosmo, Wanda, and the fake baby doll.

"You were saying," Trixie asked.

"I tracked you down, did you really think I would fall for your fake Timmy, Trixie, and Iris doll," Jorgen said mockingly.

"Actually, we were kind of hoping you would," Iris said.

"You are in no position to be back talking me. Now where is little Kajagoogoo," Jorgen boomed.

"Why is there melted ice cream everywhere," Wanda asked looking around.

"And why do both of you look incredibly guilty," Cosmo asked while munching on a strawberry cone.

"And why does Timmy look like he's going to hurl," Nacey asked.

"Funny story about that. Timmy or Iris do you mind explaining," Trixie said sheepishly while scratching her head.

"No thanks," Iris responded.

That left Timmy so he told them, quickly, "The anti-fairies and pixies have teamed up, took the baby, and are planning on using its magic to take over the universe. Funny, right?"

"We've got to find our baby," Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen yelled in unison.

"No you're baby, Jorgen," Nacey quipped and Jorgen shot her a look.

"Wait, I think my maternal instincts are kicking in," Wanda said.

A large sonic dish appeared out of her hair.

"Do you think you can find baby Johnny with that thing," Trixie asked.

"I still like Sam," said Nacey.

"I'm already picking up little Flojo's trail. Follow me," Wanda said and took off.

"It's Keanu," Cosmo cried.

"Lil' T," Timmy called after him.

"Miley," Trixie cried.

"Carly," Iris cried.

"Kajagoogoo," Jorgen yelled lastly.

Wanda's maternal instincts led them back to Anti-Fairy World, specifically to Anti-Cosmo's castle. The seven of them were hiding on a ledge that resided on a mountain that held their power wand.

"Anti-Cosmo's castle, a dangerous place. Are you sure little baby Elvis is in there," Jorgen asked Wanda. They all looked at Jorgen strangely. "What, Kajagoogoo is so five minutes ago," Jorgen said with a wave of his muscular hand.

"Still like Sam," Nacey said.

"I'm thinking Oprah now, and yes I'm as sure she's in there as I'm sure Cosmo's head is full of jelly," Wanda snapped.

She clearly didn't like being here in Anti-Fairy World, all she wanted was her baby.

"What kind of jelly," Cosmo asked.

"Grape jelly," Wanda answered dully.

"She knows me so well," Cosmo said with a smile.

"Timmy and Trixie, this is terrible, I have a feeling something awful is going to happen to our little boy/girl. We have to get inside that castle," Wanda said hysterically.

"And we will Wanda, don't worry," Trixie said firmly.

"I agree," Iris added, "This is NO time to panic." "

Wait, I have good news, we don't need to get inside, I found the baby," Jorgen said happily holding up the doll.

"Doll again," Timmy, Trixie, and Nacey said in unison.

"Seriously," Jorgen said irritated.

"Fear not Wanda, I got my brother/sister into this mess and I'm going to get him/her out. I have a plan," Timmy said.

"Worst plan ever," Jorgen snarled.

The five of them had managed to get inside the castle but were soon caught in an enormous butterfly net. Timmy was wearing a golden knight's armor. Trixie had on black pants, a black tank top, and black boots that went up mid-calf. Wanda was wearing a Robin Hood outfit, Cosmo was wearing a fast food worker's uniform, and Iris was a dentist. Nacey was wearing a plain yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black high heeled shoes. Jorgen was wearing a pink bunny suit. Trixie could not look at the fairy without laughing.

"Back up and I'll blast our way out," Wanda growled and as she reached for her wand she only came up with an arrow. "Oh no, my wand is gone," she said.

"All our wands are gone," Jorgen said looking down at his open hands.

That's when Nacey saw that she was tied with electric static rope.

"And I am all tied up here," Nacey added, panicked.

A maniacal laugh was heard from the shadows.

"Looking for these?"

Anti-Cosmo and HP dissolved from the shadows and were carrying the wands. Anti-Cosmo leaned against Jorgen's wand and began to play with his monocle.

"I say H.P., can you think of any predicament worse than being trapped in a giant butterfly net without your wand," Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yes," H.P. whipped the baby out from behind his back.

Cosmo and Wanda looked fearfully at their child.

"Us having control of the fairy baby and using it to take over fairy world and the entire universe," H.P. said playing with the baby like it was a yo-yo.

"Oh, that is worse, for them," Anti-Cosmo said with an evil smirk.

"If you so much as lay a hand on our baby I'll destroy both of you," Wanda threatened.

"I agree," Nacey hissed.

"Yeah, what do you expect to gain out of this," Trixie questioned.

"I have just stated it, universal domination," Anti-Cosmo said.

"Oh really, and getting away with murder is worth universal domination," Trixie said with a snarl.

She glared at the anti-fairy as though lasers were coming out of her eyes.

Timmy said, "Easy, Trix. He wants you mad."

Trixie nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go and harness little Fauntleroy's magic," Anti-Cosmo said and began to mess with the baby's hair.

"Fauntleroy, we are not calling the baby Fauntleroy. I was thinking Bill, Bill's a guy you trust with your business portfolios," H.P. said.

Anti-Cosmo gritted his fangs in frustration.

"Oh let's just suck the magic out of this brat and move on," he growled and led H.P. out of the room.

"Mama, dada," the baby said softly. Wanda turned her glare on to Timmy.

"You did this, you had us poof up a baby, then got it baby napped, and then got us trapped inside a butterfly net, and I just want our baby back," Wanda's once angry glare turned into sobs.

Cosmo wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

"There, there, some brain jelly will make it better," he said comfortingly.

"What are we going to do," Iris asked.

Nacey shrugged and answered, "Not sure."

"Nice going Turner, first you broke her heart, got us stripped of our wands, and worse you put me in a stupid bunny suit. Why," Jorgen said in anguish.

"Because, it's all part of my plan that's not finished yet" Timmy said and whipped out his sword. The ten year old cut through the butterfly net, setting them free. He then set Nacey free by cutting the ropes that bounded her. "Come on, let's go save my god brother/sister," Timmy yelled in determination and led the way out of the room to search for the baby.

The group of fairies, magical being, and two humans ran into the corridor outside of the dungeon. Millions of doors lined against the walls.

"There's a million doors in this castle, little Farrah could be anywhere," Cosmo said looking around at the doors.

"Hang on Cosmo, Johnny has to be around here somewhere," Trixie said to fairy.

"I like Rhonda," Iris stated, "It's different."

Wanda's maternal instincts satellite appeared out of her head.

"Wait, my maternal instincts are kicking in, baby Bosley's somewhere near," she said and pointed to a door on the far right.

"Bosley," Nacey asked, annoyed, "That's the WORSE name, EVER."

The pink haired fairy led the way to her child's destination. They all hid behind a blind spot on the wall but were able to see through a small window. The baby was sitting in a crib but hanging above it were two large suction balls that were connected to tubes that led out of the castle.

"Poor baby," Iris whispered.

"Everyone be quiet, they'll start to say their evil plan," Jorgen whispered.

"Yeah, it's evil bad guy protocol," added Nacey.

Anti-Cosmo explained to H.P. their plan to suck out the baby's magic and transfer it to their large Anti-Fairy Wand and wish Fairy World gone forever. Once that was out of the way, they planned to destroy the Earth and the Virtual World in celebration. Everyone was astonished by this plan but knew they had to act fast. Anti-Cosmo threw the lever to activate the machine. The magic flew out of the baby's body and flowed through the tubes into the wand outside.

"This is bad Tim," Trixie said.

"I know, we've got to stop their plan and Lil' T," Timmy said.

"Don't forget about the universe," Trixie pointed out.

Everything was going crazy and fast. Fairy World was falling apart, the Virtual World and the Earth was about to be destroyed by natural disasters.

"The universe is falling apart," Jorgen said.

Nacey turned to glare at her best friend and snapped, "Oh yeah, like we didn't figure that out already."

"Nance, this is not the time," Iris commented.

"I agree. We need a plan to free little Mackenzie," Wanda said.

"But remember, we're outnumbered, we have no magic, and my head's full of jelly," Cosmo said, in fear.

"Oh, we're not going to free our baby," Timmy said smugly.

"Say what," everyone asked.

"Our baby's going to free itself," Timmy said and opened his stomach part of the suit of armor and took out a bottle. "Wanda, catch and fire," Timmy said and threw the bottle to his godmother.

Wanda caught the bottle with ease and loaded into her bow and fired. The bottle flew to the baby, who caught it and began sucking on it happily.

"Bulls eye," Iris said.

"Don't you mean baby's mouth," Trixie asked.

This all caught Anti-Cosmo and H.P.'s attention.

"Turner, came all this way to feed the baby," Anti-Cosmo mocked with a glare.

"Oh, we're so scared. What do you think will happen now," HP mocked.

"I was thinking lightning," Trixie said with a smirk.

The baby suddenly burped and a crack of lightning shot out and zapped Anti-Cosmo and H.P. The lightning also zapped and destroyed the magic suckers and released the baby from its hold. The baby tried to float towards its parents but was held back by Anti-Cosmo.

"Seize them," he snarled.

Pixies and Anti-Fairies swarmed towards them.

Trixie grabbed Cosmo and said, "Take this!"

She held Cosmo's head and fired shots of grape jelly out of his head. This took out the rest of the Anti-Fairies and Pixies and they were free to fully confront Anti-Cosmo and H.P.

"Nice going you two, I really underestimated you guys," Jorgen said pleased.

"No kidding," Nacey quipped. Jorgen shot her a look.

"Dance bunny boy, dance!" Timmy ordered.

Jorgen immediately stopped babbling and began dancing. The dancing was so cute and funny that it made the baby laugh. Bunnies began to fall out of the sky and one landed on Anti-Cosmo's head and made him let go of the baby.

"Awww, how cute," Trixie cooed at the bunnies.

"Now make Lil' T cry," Timmy said.

"But I am so fluffy and lovable, how am I supposed to make the baby cry," Jorgen asked.

Timmy pulled out a spiked mace and held it above his head.

"Wait, can I do it Timmy," Nacey asked hopefully.

"Sure, go for it," Timmy said and handed the mace to his guardian.

Nacey held the weapon above her head and threw all of her strength and threw it on to Jorgen's foot. Jorgen let out a loud and angry scream at the coursing pain. This action frightened the baby and it immediately began to cry. The once cute bunnies now had angry glares and began to come together to form a titanic monster. The monster threw him through the wall of the castle and ripped the anti-fairy wand in half. Inside the castle, Jorgen tied up H.P. and Anti-Cosmo and threw them into the crib. Cosmo and Wanda held their child like it was a life preserver.

"So, we've Anti-Cosmo and H.P. but the universe is still in peril," Wanda said watching the monitors.

"How are we going to do it Timmy," Trixie asked.

"With lunch, Cosmo get me a burrito," Timmy said to his godfather.

"Oh no," moaned Nacey and Iris, in unison.

They knew where this was going. Cosmo threw Timmy a burrito and then shot it into the baby's mouth. Trixie's eyes widened in horror.

"Timmy, are you insane? Those burritos are way too spicy for that baby," Trixie practically screamed.

"She is right, those are too much for me," Jorgen said clutching his stomach.

"Exactly," Timmy said with a calm expression.

The baby's stomach gurgled in unhappiness.

"Hold on, when it giggles good things happen," Cosmo said.

"When it burps, lightning happens." Trixie said.

"When it cries, bad things happen," Wanda said.

"And when it breaks wind," Anti-Cosmo questioned.

"There's no telling what could happen," Jorgen cried out.

"Exactly," Iris commented.

The little baby's stomach began to expand.

"Hit the deck," Nacey yelled.

She, Jorgen, Timmy, Trixie, Iris, Cosmo, and Wanda took shelter behind the remains of the wall. A loud, earth shattering boom exploded through the room.

"Trix," a familiar voice said.

Trixie opened her arms and was greeted by the ocean blue eyes of Timmy.

"Tim, thank god you're alright," she said relieved and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, we're all al right, apparently little Liza cutting a magical big one set the universe in perfect order," Cosmo said.

Trixie turned her gaze and saw the baby sleeping in a purple stroller.

"The most important thing is that the baby is safe and with its family." Timmy said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more Timmy," Nacey said with a smile and hugged her friend tightly.

Timmy automatically returned the hug.

"We did it," Iris said, "We saved the baby!"

"Thank you Turner and Tang for saving the universe from the Anti-Fairies and Pixies, who by the way are in a lot of trouble," Jorgen said and held out two raisins that looked a little like Anti-Cosmo and H.P.

"You cannot win," Anti-Cosmo cried out.

"We will return," H.P. said.

Jorgen simply shrugged and dumped the raisins into his cereal box.

"I'd like to present the baby with its first toy," Jorgen said and held out a small rattle.

"A rattle," Cosmo asked.

"A magic rattle, this way the baby can channel its magic and control it," Jorgen said and took the baby into his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing," Nacey asked.

"I'm taking the baby back to Fairy World to train it to use the rattle properly," Jorgen said.

"Oh no you're not," Trixie growled and tried to yank the baby out of Jorgen's hands but was held back by Timmy.

"Take it easy, Trix," he said.

"Don't worry, you will still get to see the baby once every millennium," Jorgen said.

"How is that far," Iris asked as Jorgen _'poofed'_ up his magic wand and disappeared with a large boom.

"How could you guys let him take the baby," Trixie screeched.

"Yeah, where are the tears and the crying," Timmy asked.

"Relax you two, he took the fake one," Cosmo said and he and Wanda pulled the real baby from behind their back.

"Awesome," Timmy and Trixie cried in unison.

"Great job," Iris added.

"Agreed," said Nacey.

They all hugged Cosmo, Wanda, and the baby. Wanda _'poofed'_ them to Timmy's home as Nacey zapped herself home.

"Finally, home sweet home," Timmy said plopping on the bed.

"Hey, what are we going to name it," Trixie asked.

"First we need to find out if it's a boy or a girl," Iris explained.

"And after that huge explosion, now's a good time to change its diaper," Wanda added. She _'poofed'_ up a changing station and set the baby on it. "Now let's see what you are," Wanda said and removed the diaper.

A blast of cold water met her in the face.

"Are you okay, Wanda," Iris asked.

"I'm okay," Wanda answered.

"It's a boy, because boys love water guns," Timmy said.

"Cool," Trixie said.

"Oh, what should we name him," Wanda squealed excitedly.

"Well, I'm partial to Lil' T, but what about Poof," Timmy asked.

"I like that name, very cute," Trixie said with a smile.

"Our new baby Poof, I like that," Wanda said with a smile and _'poofed'_ a fresh diaper on the baby.

"Well, all's well that ends well," said Iris.

Little did she know that this was only the second step and they had ways to go before they can relax in peace.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Okay, that's the end of the four parter.<em>

_Tim: That was quick, Aim._

_Timmy: Please read and review!_

_Trixie: And think outside of the box!_


End file.
